Dear Bear
by Guavary'DarkLavender
Summary: Kalau memang semua beruang jahat, ada yang bisa jelaskan eksistensi teddy bear? -SasuHina, AU. Chapter 5: Love is Revenge
1. Chapter 1

**X~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~X**

**DEAR BEAR**

Karena Jodoh itu Mirip

**X~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~X**

**Guavary'DarkLavender**

Disclaimer: Not Mine

Warning: OOC, AU, Cerita ini hanya **fiksi** belaka, apa bila ada kesamaan dengan **apapun** itu hanya ketidaksengajaan yang disengajakan *digeplak*

ENJOY!

**ACT 1**: Behind the Scene

Kata mereka tentang kawin:

"Kawin termasuk dalam proses melanjutkan keturunan." –anak IPA

"Kawin itu bisa dikatakan sebagai proses sosialisasi." –Anak IPS

"Kawin itu married." –Anak Bahasa

"Kecil-kecil jangan mikirin kawin!" -KEPSEK

Sumber: SMA Tanpa Nama

"~"

"~"

"~"

"Hmm… Menurut gue Sas, lo bakalan cocok sama yang satu ini!"

Sasuke menggerutu. Dari tadi Naruto udah ngomong panjang lebar alas dan tinggi bahwa dirinya akan cocok dengan si ini dan si itu, tapi buktinya belum ada yang cocok di hati Sasuke. Cewek pertama menurut Naruto rambutnya lumayan mirip ma Sasuke, yang ngebedain warnanya yang merah ngejreng doang, body oke, tampang bolehlah, penata rias yang lumayan terkenal di seantora Konoha. Tapi Sasuke menolak. Doi gak doyan sama betina yang make up nya setebal dosa.

Cewek yang ke-dua kembali dinilai mirip secara fisik sama Sasuke. Rambut item, mata onyx, kulit pucat, seorang suster kepercayaan salah seorang Kepala RS ternama di Konoha. Usut punya usut ternyata si cewek ini udah uzur alias udah tante-tante. Sialan Naruto. Memangnya siapa yang mau disebut Oedipus Complex?

Cewek ketiga juga dinilai mirip, meskipun menurut Sasuke yang mirip cuman kulitnya doang. Yang ini blonde dan bermata biru. Kata Naruto orang blonde dan mata biru itu merupakan epitome dari kesempurnaan, keselarasan, kehormanisan, kebaikkan, keramahan, keanggunan, kebijakkan, kesehatan, kesopanan, keindahan, kekeluargaan, ketertiban, keamanan, kebersihan, kedisiplinan, kerindangan blah blah blah yang pada intinya adalah bahwa bumi itu bulat.

Setelah ceremah panjang lebar, Naruto menutupnya dengan kalimat akhir yang epic "Eh, gue lupa. Dia'kan udah diambil sama Sai. Hehehe. Sorry, sorry."

Asemkunyit.

"Liat nih fotonya, cantik kan? Nih, mirip banget ma lo." Seru Naruto lagi tanpa memperdulikan tampang Sasuke yang makin bete.

'Mirip banget sama lo' udah jadi kalimat wajib bagi spesies manapun yang mengemban tugas mencarikan istri bagi Sang Uchiha. Ini merupakan kalimat pamungkas sebab Sasuke merupakan pengikut fanatik dari kepercayaan 'Mirip itu Jodoh'. Maksudnya, presiden Indonesia dan istri aja mirip, babeh dan enyak Sasuke juga mirip. Kurang bukti apa lagi?

Dan mengapa harus Naruto? Sebab Naruto bekerja di biro jodoh. Dia akhirnya memutuskan bahwa melihat manusia berlebay-lebay bersama-sama mas/mbak pacar adalah hal yang terindah di dunia ini dan bahwa durian harus go international.

Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak mau turun serendah ini, sampai di titik di mana ia harus minta tolong pada Dobe. Tapi apa daya. Dia sudah terlalu tua! Padahal dia selalu bercita-cita membangun keluarga sakinah, mawadah, warahmah yang dia rencanakan akan terdiri dari seorang ayah (ya iyalah, memangnya dia mau istrinya poliandri?), seorang ibu (fair play bro, fair play), 35 anak (sebenarnya dia sedih harus menurunkan jumlahnya sampai serendah itu, tapi dia juga kasihan kalo istrinya harus banyak melahirkan) dan 1750 cucu (karena tiap anak akan memberikannya 50 cucu).

Oh, benar-benar membahagiakan!

Tapi apa daya, dirinya sudah terlalu tua! Ia benar-benar menyesali tindakannya yang bodoh! Seharusnya dia nyari jodoh dari zaman dahulu kala dan bukannya begadang nonton Piala Dunia di mana Indonesia sendiri gak masuk-masuk! Oh my God, oh my God. Mudah-mudahan di usianya yang semakin tua dia masih mampu mewujudkan cita-cita mulia ini. Meskipun sebenarnya Sasuke mulai tidak percaya diri. Kata guru Biologynya, semakin tua lelaki semakin sulit mendapat keturunan. Astajim. Semoga ini hanya salah satu hoax dalam sains. Sasuke memang tua, tapi dirinya akan terus berusaha memiliki banyak anak meskipun usianya sudah 17 tahun.

Amin.

Awalnya Sasuke menggebu-gebu mengandalkan Naruto yang katanya -mestinya dia nyadar, inikan hanya 'katanya'- sukses membawa ratusan pasangan ke pelaminan. Tapi, benar kata pepatah, hitam akan terus hitam, Dobe akan terus Dobe. Dia belum juga mendapatkan calon istri meski 27 menit 38 detik telah berlalu.

"Yang ini, nih. Lo liat, mirip banget sama lo. Rambutnya gak hitam, midnight gitu loh. Kulit pucat, satu spesies sama lo lah." Kata Naruto lagi sambil menyodorkan selembar foto.

Kalo boleh jujur, sebenarnya Naruto ogah nyari istri buat Sasuke. Bukannya dia iri kalo ntar Sasuke nikah duluan dan dia jadi bujang lapuk, bukan pula dia ingin mengkhianati persaudaraan mereka, tapi si muka batu ini maunya banyak sekali.

Waktu Sasuke bilang dia pengen kawin, Naruto girang bukan main. Dia bahagia karena Sasuke ternyata normal dan bukannya penderita epilepsi akut seperti yang diisukan koran lokal setempat. Tapi waktu Sasuke bilang ingin 'Istri yang lembut dan enak untuk dikunyah' cengiran Naruto hilang disapu tsunami.

Masa dia harus nanya 'Mbak, temen saya pengen cari istri. Mbak enak buat dikunyah-kunyah gak ya?' Watdefak.

Sasuke memang bukan penderitaa epilepsi, tapi dia harus setuju bahwa Sasuke memang tidak normal.

"Gue gak mau. Yang lain." Jawab Sasuke enteng.

Kening Naruto berkedut. Seumur-umur belum pernah dia merasa kesal karena harus membantu orang yang berkekurangan dan membutuhkan, tapi Sasuke benar-benar tidak tahu berterima kasih "Lo kan belum liat fotonya, liat dulu."

Seandainya ini dunia anime, pengen rasanya Naruto me-rasengan Sasuke.

"Sudahlah, gue bukan tipe yang menilai orang dari fisiknya."

UDELMUSEGIENAM!

Naruto mengepalkan tinjunya. _Duh, Gustiiiiii. Sabar… sabar…_

Dengan gigi bergemeretuk, Naruto melanjutkan "Liat dulu. Apa yang susah sih dari ngeliat foto?" Tawar Naruto lagi. Ya ampun, untuk perjuangan sekeras ini dia harusnya dicantumkan sebagai salah seorang Pahlawan Nasional.

Sasuke kembali menggerutu, dengan ogah-ogahan dia menyabet selembar foto yang disodorkan Naruto. Ia menatap foto itu lama, setiap detik lembar foto itu makin ia dekatkan ke arah wajahnya hingga hampir menyentuh ujung hidung.

Latar pohon jeruk purut… Fotonya diambil waktu malam… Kulit pucat… Rambut hitam panjang… Pake gaun putih… Mata juga putih…

Twitch.

"Mirip Kuntilanak." Komentar Sasuke datar dan langsung melempar si foto malang (apakah foto ini berasal dari Malang? Masih misteri. Mungkin Kediri, Sidoarjo atau Blitar) ke arah Naruto tanpa prikemanusiaan.

Naruto mengacungkan tinju "Lha? Elu waktu cosplay Curse Seal'kan juga mirip Genderuwo!"

"Ngomong sekali lagi gue potong lidah lo." Sembur Sasuke tajam. Ia teramat sangat tersinggung jika Cosplay kerennya yang telah mendapatkan penghargaan berkali-kali disederajatkan dengan hantu lokal, terlebih lagi dengan jenis yang belum pernah tampil di layar lebar. Kalo kayak Pocong yang merakyat, eksis dan punya film sendiri sih, dia oke-oke saja.

Apa lagi Pocong begitu gencar melakukan promosi dan tampaknya merupakan salah satu dedemit yang memiliki tempat nongkrong paling asyik seperti di bawah pohon mangga atau jambu yang tentunya lebih asyik lagi kalo sambil nge-rujak, serta memiliki komunitas terbesar. Buktinya, kalo ronda lebih sering ada orang yang teriak "Ada Pocoooooong!" dari pada "Ada Genderuwo!"

Ah, Pocong memang cool.

"Gue do'ain gak kawin-kawin lo." Bisik Naruto geram.

Sasuke memilih tidak menjawab, ngomong dengan makhluk sejenis Naruto hanya menguras energy, padahal kata Pemerintah'kan masyarakat Konoha harus hemat energy. Ia menyodorkan sebelah tangan, meminta kandidat lain "Mana?"

Naruto memaki pelan "Yakin lo?"

"Yakin." Jawab Sasuke pasti. Ia tidak akan merubah jawabannya bahkan kalopun ia harus terjun langsung dalam misi merubah Ciliwung menjadi bersih 'Cling!'. Ini keputusan final. Se-final fakta bahwa masalah Lumpur Lapindo dan Century belum selese-selese.

"Yakin lo?" Ulang Naruto "Rugi lo, rugi. Ni anak baek, alim. Wuih, jauh dari cewek-cewek laen." Sambung Naruto macem sales lagi nawarin barang dagangan. Bagaimanapun juga, ini menyangkut hidup-matinya sendiri. Pokoknya Sasuke harus mau sama yang satu ini. Kalo yang ini gak mau juga, Naruto akan memilih untuk langsung membuat surat wasiat dan melakukan hara-kiri. Mencari wanita yang cocok untuk kriteria Sasuke sulit sekali, dan Naruto tidak boleh gagal. Kalau dia gagal, reputasinya hancur. Akan makin sulit baginya untuk jadi Kepala Biro Jodoh.

"Baru Ramadhan, musim orang tobat." Jawab Sasuke sambil lalu.

"E-elo!" Teriak Naruto frustasi. Ini sudah keterlaluan. Benar-benar berbahaya untuk kesehatan mentalnya. Seandainya ia bukan Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda yang begitu menjunjung tinggi arti persahabatan meski sahabatnya bermental bejad, seorang karakter klise hasil karya Mbah Kishi yang bikin anak laki-laki SD-SMP berteriak 'rasengan!' secara bodoh di dalam kelas, pastinya ia akan langsung menggampar Sasuke. Sekaliiiiiiiii saja. Sekali ya, ya, ya, ya? Pwease? Pretty pwease?

Naruto menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Baiklah, ia bukan sekedar pemuda yang begitu menjunjung tinggi arti persahabatan meski sahabatnya bermental bejad, ia juga seorang yang ditakdirkan Mbah Kishi memiliki semangat juang tinggi serta secara ajaib mampu mengembalikan orang-orang yang tersesat selama ribuan tahun kembali ke jalan yang benar hanya dengan pidato singkat (untuk penjelasan lebih lanjut silahkan lihat Hyuuga Neji, Sabaku no Gaara, Stalin, Benito Musoloni, Adolf Hitler, Rian Jagal Jombang, Nordin M. Top, etc) serta begitu bahagia dengan senyum 100000000 watt.

_See_? Kenapa ia harus menyerah sekarang? Yang perlu ia lakukan hanya mengemukakan hal-hal yang baik dari si cewek, Sasuke menemukan cinta sejatinya dan _problem solved_. Setelah itu ia bisa kembali memadu kasih dengan ramen.

Tarik nafas panjang "Lo denger ini baik-baik." Tarik nafas lagi "Denger baik-baik, ya." Satu lagi tarikan nafas panjang "Kalo lo gak denger gue—"

"Iya, iya gue denger." Jawab Sasuke asal.

Naruto memaksakan sebuah senyum yang tampak miring. Dia menarik nafas panjang untuk yang kesekian kali, menutup mata lalu berbicara perlahan dengan nada yang dipaksakan tenang "Cewek ini jago masak" Tarik nafas lagi "Jago nyulam, bicara lemah lembut, kulitnya putih, warna rambutnya kayak elo, suaranya merdu, suka bunga, bersifat keibuan…"

Sasuke mulai menguap. Naruto makin makan hati.

"…berkemauan keras, pantang mundur, baik hati, gak sombong, suka menolong…"

Kepala Sasuke jatuh ke samping. Kayaknya ngantuk bener.

"…jago bikin ramuan herbal, kulitnya lembut, wangi, berbakti kepada orang tua, gak pernah dendam…"

Mas-mas jualan sate teriak-teriak. Mata Sasuke kebuka lagi.

"…senyumnya manis, gak mencampuri urusan orang lain, bertenggang rasa, punya banyak kawan dan sedikit musuh, cinta kebersihan…"

Sasuke mulai ngeliatin jam.

"…giginya putih, rajin menabung, rajin banget kalo piket, nggak banyak omong, setia…"

Sasuke nguap lagi "Dobe, gue pulang, ya. Mending nyari di biro jodoh lain."

Dan Sasuke ngeloyor pergi.

Naruto berteriak tertahan "TUNGGU! DIA JUGA ANAK ORANG KAYA! AYU TO THE MAX! SAYANG KELUARGA! CINTA LINGKUNGAN! MENG-ELU-ELUKAN GO GREEN!"

Sasuke telah menghilang di balik pintu. Naruto makin histeris. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar "CEWEK INI SAYANG ANAK, SAS! KALO MASAK GAK PERNAH PAKE MSG! BERJIWA NASIONALIS! DIA PENURUT! JADI ELO BISA NYURUH-NYURUH APA SAJA! DIA JUGA BUKAN PENGADU! JADI KALO ELO MELAKUKAN KDRT DIA GAK BAKALAN LAPOR POLISI! SASUKE! WOI! SASUKEEEEE!"

Tapi Sasuke telah hilang musnah. Ia sudah gagal sebagai seorang agen biro jodoh. Bagaimana mungkin ia menjadi pemimpin biro jodoh bila menemukan seseorang untuk sahabatnya saja ia tidak bisa? Ini benar-benar noda hitam di karirnya. Ini benar-benar memalukan. Bagaimana mungkin ini bisa terjadi?

Naruto jatuh berlutut, menutup wajah dengan dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Jangan-jangan Sasuke pergi ke biro jodohnya Orochimaru. O em Ji.

"Dia itu sekelas dengan gue waktu SD, Sas… Gue tahu dia kayak apa." Naruto meratapi kegagalannya, masih dalam nada putus asa yang menyayat hati "Lo nggak pernah mau denger apa kata gue… Dia itu'kan anaknya Presiden Hyuuga Corp, sudah pasti kaya…" Setitik air mata jatuh "Apa lagi bokapnya itu saudara kembar Hyuuga Hizashi yang ju—"

"Kenapa gak lo bilang dari tadi?"

Naruto terlonjak, lupa akan segala adegan penuh derai air mata dan menatap Sasuke yang tampak bahagia dan berbinar-binar. Ia kembali berdiri dan sedikit merinding. _Perasaan tadi Sasuke nun jauh di mato, deh._

Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke se-OOC itu. Ia memang bahagia jika sahabatnya bahagia tapi tidak menyangka bahwa Sasuke yang bahagia ternyata terlihat mengerikan.

Naruto tiba-tiba tersadar "Sasuke, gue nggak nyangka ternyata lo cowok matre. Hanya karena dia anak orang kaya lo jadi mau sama dia."

"Bukan itu." Sasuke terkekeh mengerikan "Gue pengen punya 35 anak. Tapi kalo istri gue punya garis keturunan kembar, do'i bisa melahirkan DUA sekaligus'kan? Berarti gue bisa punya 70 anak!"

Sasuke tertawa nista.

Naruto tertawa gugup.

_Nucking Futs_.

"~"

"~"

"~"

"Mbak, saya benar-benar maaf untuk yang kemarin. Tapi saya rasa Mbak bakal cocok dengan klien kami yang satu ini."

Hinata mengerjap menahan air mata yang berbondong-bondong pengen meler. Sedikit terisak, Hinata menganggukkan kepala. Mengapa dia tidak bisa jadi kuat? Mengapa ia harus menangis bahkan untuk hal-hal paling kecil sekalipun? Ia menangis waktu Planet Pluto say good bye, ia menangis waktu pohon cabe di depan rumahnya 'meninggal dunia' dan dia juga menangis ketika wali kelasnya menjadi wali kelas di kelas lain.

"T-tidak apa-apa." Jawab Hinata melankolis sambil mencengkeram roknya. Habisnya dia bisa bilang apa lagi? Sebenarnya Hinata pengen bilang 'Itu melanggar HAM! Tak ber-perikemanusiaan!' tapi dia tidak sanggup.

Ini sudah tepat satu tahun Hinata bergabung dengan biro jodoh. Hinata pengen kawin muda, punya banyak anak, masak untuk keluarga, nyuci baju suami dan tentu saja suami yang mencuci baju istri.

Seperti kata Ayah: Semua harus adil.

Hinata bahagia bisa bertemu dengan pangeran pujaannya beberapa bulan yang lalu –meskipun si pangeran ternyata kere-, bahagia bisa makan di luar bersama –di pedagang kaki lima, maksudnya- bahagia ketika si pangeran memberikan kata-kata pujian –yang sebenarnya hasil copy paste- dan bahagia pula dapat pulang semobil –meskipun itu mobil Hinata sendiri-

"Aku ingin kita menikah. Aku cinta padamu, Hinata! Hampa rasanya hati ini jika kau tiada. Kau matahari di siangku, bulan di malamku, bidadariku! Air di gersangku, cahaya di gelapku, cintaku!"

Dan kalimat terselubung lain:

Uang di masa kereku.

Walaupun tahu bahwa kalimat klise itu adalah hasil copas mentah-mentah dari salah satu sinetron kacangan, Hinata tetap berbunga-bunga. Dengan air mata trademarknya Hinata mengutarakan iya dan merekapun berpelukan ala teletubbies.

Tak sampai seminggu si mas pengeran kere mengumumkan "Pernyataanku waktu itu aku ralat. Kita gak nikah. Kamu **pendek**, sih."

Dan Hinata benar-benar membuat bangga dirinya sendiri dengan berteriak 'BAJINGAN!' yang disusul dengan sebuah tendangan tepat di selangkangan yang diajarkan Kak Neji.

Si pangeran kere masuk RS.

Tak dapat disangkal, Hinata benar-benar sakit hati. Ia memang satu-satunya yang err… tidak cukup tinggi di keluarganya. Ayahnya tinggi menjulang, 192 cm. Begitu pula dengan Kak Neji yang mencapai, 194 cm. Bahkan Hanabi yang lebih muda 2 tahun darinya saja dapat mencapai 170 cm. Sementara Hinata yang berusia 17 tahun hanya mencapai 145 cm.

Kata Ayah, ini dikarenakan Ibu yang –menurut bahasa sang ayah- mungil dan imut-imut. Katanya Ibu juga tidak begitu tinggi.

Hinata mengagumi Ibunya yang mampu hidup di tengah **tekanan**. Menjadi orang yang tidak tinggi, mungil, imut, baik hati, ramah dan tidak sombong di tengah para raksasa bengis yang nampaknya menganut paham kanibalisme bukanlah hal yang mudah, sungguh.

Belum lagi para raksasa yang mendominasi dunia ini terlihat begitu tidak indah jika disorot dari bawah. Entah mereka menyadarinya atau tidak, tapi bagi orang-orang tidak tinggi seperti Hinata yang harus terus-menerus menyorot dari bawah, penampakan mereka kadang bikin sweatdropped kadang bikin muntah dikarenakan letak ketiak mereka yang strategis. Maksudnya, kalo Hinata berdiri dekat-dekat raksasa'kan daerah ketiak mudah dijangkau, tuh. Azab Ilahi.

Karena itu, bagi-para-raksasa-yang-mendominasi-dunia, tolong periksakan kesehatan ketek Anda.

Meskipun begitu, Hinata bersyukur karena para raksasa di rumahnya imut dan manis semua. Oke, Hinata tidak akan menggunakan kata 'raksasa' lagi. Terdengar terlalu kasar. Sebenarnya Hinata memang tidak pernah menggunakan kata 'raksasa', hanya saja pengalamannya dengan si raksasa mas pengeran kere membuatnya agak terguncang.

Hinata suka memanggil orang-orang kelebihan hormon dengan pet name 'beruang'. Kyaaaa! Cute'kan? Beruang memang cute!

Hinata punya 3 beruang di rumah: Papa Beruang, Kakak Beruang, Adik Beruang. Sayangnya ketiga beruang menolak untuk dipanggil demikian dengan alasan merusak pendengaran. Hinata jadi sedih. Padahal dia selalu membayangkan meneriakkan kalimat berikut saat pulang sekolah:

"Papa Beruang, Kelinci pulang!"

Hinata menempatkan dirinya sebagai kelinci karena mau usaha kayak bagaimanapun ia tidak terlihat seperti beruang. Kadang-kadang Hinata ngeri sendiri membayangkan seekor kelinci yang tinggal bersama 3 beruang. Kalo menurut hukum alam, Hinata sudah dijadikan sarapan sejak zaman kompeni.

Tidak apa-apa, Hinata sumringah. Ia tinggal bersama beruang baik. Beruang baik tidak akan mengganggu kelinci-chan. Beruang baik adalah herbivora sejati.

"Lihat yang ini, Mbak Hinata." Sambung si agen biro jodoh di sela-sela lamunan Hinata "Uchiha Sasuke, 17 tahun, pelajar, hobi membaca, mendambakan istri yang lemah lembut dan enak diku…" Kurang ajar. Siapa pula ini yang iseng ngerubah biodata klien? "…enak diajak bicara."

Hinata masih menunduk. Ia agak takut untuk memulai lagi. Bagaimana jika masalah tinggi badan diungkit kembali? Tapi Hinata masih pengen kawin muda dan punya keluarga besar yang harmonis. Apa karena kegagalan sekali ia harus mundur selamanya?

Tidak, Hinata memutuskan. Jika ternyata dia juga bajingan, Hinata bisa kembali meluncurkan tendangan selangkangan no jutsu.

Yang lebih **keras**.

"Mbak?"

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum malu-malu, pipinya agak memerah "Uhm.. Maaf. Uchiha Sasuke, pelajar?"

Yang ditanya mengangguk pasti "Positive."

Pelajar, mana laki-laki lagi. Kalo perempuan Hinata masih bisa mengerti, tapi kalo laki-laki'kan nanti bakalan jadi suami, ayah, sumber uang, TKI mendadak, tukang ledeng, tukang service barang-barang elektronik, kuli bangunan, etc, dsb, dll. Apa ia bisa? Kerjaan juga belum tetap. Tanggung jawab kepala keluarga'kan besar, apa bisa ia menanggung semua itu? Ah, dasar laki-laki. Pasti tidak memikirkan semua itu sebelumnya.

"Kalau bisa, saya pilih yang lain saja…" Balas Hinata pelan.

"Mbak Hinata serius?" Pertanyaan balik dilontarkan. "Menurut saya Anda dan Uchiha ini lumayan mirip, lho. Kalau bukan dari matanya Anda berdua bisa disangka saudara. Kata orang tua, mirip itu jodoh. Yah… siapa tahu, Mbak."

Hinata mengelus punggung tangannya dalam gesture gugup. Ia harus mengakui bahwa dirinya dan Uchiha-san ini memang lumayan mirip. Tadinya ia sempat berpikir bahwa mereka mungkin ada hubungan keluarga, tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin.

Di luar mirip tidaknya ada banyak hal yang membuat dia tak ingin mengarungi bahtera rumah tangga bersama pria itu.

1. Uchiha-san ini kerjaannya cuman bisa cemberut. Dari 57 foto yang disodorkan semuanya bertampang gahar nan sadistik. Mungkin dia preman pasar Senen.

2. **57 foto**. Ini menunjukkan bahwa Uchiha Sasuke ini adalah seorang gifo alias gila foto. Kemungkinan besar juga narsis. Hinata tidak mau memiliki suami narsis, ini bisa menghacurkan foto-foto pernikahannya nanti. Namun Hinata bersyukur sebab tidak ada foto di mana Uchiha-san menggembungkan pipi dengan pose –sok- cute. _Now, that would be creepy_.

3. Di salah satu fotonya Sasuke bertubuh hitam, rambutnya panjang, mata merah, bahkan bibir juga hitam, dia jadi mirip…

"Genderuwo." Tanpa sadar Hinata bergidik ngeri. Semua orang juga tahu, Hinata paling lemah dengan segala hal berbau horror. Ya, dengan yang berbau horror saja dia takut, apalagi yang nyata-nyata terlihat horror?

"Eh? Genderuwo? Apanya yang Genderuwo, Mbak?" Tanya 'malaikat cinta' bingung.

Hinata tersenyum malu. Malaikat cinta tersenyum maklum.

"Yang pasti Mbak Hinata, menurut saya Anda berdua muke jodoh. Apalagi setahu saya Uchiha-san ini punya cerita hidup yang lumayan mirip dengan Anda." Malaikat cinta berseru antusias "Yang saya dengar, Sasuke punya kakak yang pandai. Kakak sepupu Anda juga pandaikan, Mbak?"

Meski bingung, Hinata tetap mengangguk. Ia tidak tahu apa hubungannya antara jodoh dan kakak pandai.

"Dia juga punya Ayah yang cool seperti ayah Anda. Eh, bukan cool, maksud saya dingin." Malaikat cinta menggaruk kepalanya dalam gerakan berpikir "Tapi cool'kan dingin. Dingin itu cool, jadi yah kurang lebih seperti itu!"

Hinata terdiam. Ternyata dirinya dan Sasuke punya beberapa kemiripan. Pasti menyenangkan jika dapat bertemu dengan orang yang telah melalui hal yang sama dengan dirinya. Tapi mengingat ke tiga point yang telah ia sebutkan, apakah ini bijaksana?

Nanti mungkin Sasuke akan mengungkit-ungkit masalah tinggi badannya. Berpikir begitu, air mata Hinata mengancam akan tumpah. Tinggi badan, tinggi badan… Bikin susah saja.

Atau mungkin Sasuke juga tidak tinggi? Kalau begitu'kan… semua mungkin akan berjalan lancar. Atau mungkin harus ia tanyakan?

"Uhm… Ibu Tsunade." Tanya Hinata dengan pipi super merah "Kalau boleh saya tahu, berapa ya… ehem, tinggi badan dari Sasuke?"

Tangan Hinata mulai gemetar.

"Huh?" Tsunade memiringkan kepalanya, bingung dengan pertanyaan Hinata. Tak berapa lama cengirannya mengembang. Ia menepuk pundak Hinata keras sebagai pemberi semangat lalu tertawa kecil dengan mata berbinar-binar. Ah, para wanita memang sering malu-malu.

"Jangan khawatir, Mbak Hinata." Tsunade tertawa "Sasuke cukup tinggi, kok! 194 cm. Ingin mencoba memperbaiki keturunan heh, Mbak?"

Dan tangis Hinata pecah.

"~~"

"~~"

Kalimat bijak hari ini:

"_Emaaaaaak! Saya pengen kawin!"_

"~~"

"~~"

**T B C . . .**

Bersambung sampai… sampai ada yang menyuruh untuk menyambung *digeplak readers; emang itu tujuannya multichap!* Ha-ha-ha! *tawa ala Squidward*

**Yo, Readers!:**

**OOT:**

Ada yang udah lihat mamanya Hinata? Mamanya Hinata muncul! OMG, sekarang Ava tahu darimana rambut biru, Hinata. Tapi matanya gak keliatan, jadi gak tahu juga mamanya Hinata Hyuuga ato bukan. Masalahnya semua Hyuuga'kan beda, tuh==a Terus jurus Hinata yang terbaru, Twin Lion Fist juga keren banget! *peluk2 Hinata*

**Salam,**

Ava : )


	2. Chapter 2

**ACT 2: The Battle is On**

Kata mereka tentang jodoh:

"Yang beriman, beramal sholeh, sayang keluarga." -Papa

"Setia, cakep, stabil secara ekonomi." –Mama

"Pake Mac, mobil Ferarri." –Kakak

"Power Rangers." –Adek

SUMBER : Keluarga yang Kayaknya Normal

"~"

"~"

"~"

"Punya garis keturunan kembar kan?"

_Thanks to the_ kalimat bejad, tiba-tiba saja Hinata merasa sedang berkonsultasi di klinik _obgyn_, bukannya di keremangan warung tegal beratapkan daun rumbia.

Yah, warung ini memang remang-remang.

Jadi, ini warung remang-remang.

Remang-remang.

Remang-remang.

…remang… -remang.

…remang?

…

Tunggu. INI warung remang-remang?

Hinata panik. Mengapa juga dia mau diajak sama cowok bertampang om-om pedo ke warung remang-remang? Ini salah. Salah BESAR. Apa yang akan dikatakan ayahnya kalau tahu anaknya yang alim ternyata pengunjung warung remang-remang? Yang paling parah, apa yang akan dikatakan guru biologinya kalau tahu Hinata, yang nilai bio paling tingginya cuman 6, mengambil tindakan experimen langsung ke warung remang-remang tanpa konsultasi terlebih dahulu?

Oke. _Easy_. Tarik nafas, Hinata. Tidak perlu insiden _panic attack_ di sini. Cowok di depannya hanya mesem-mesem saja menatap cewek yang hampir pingsan. Atau jangan-jangan mesum-mesum saja? Oh. God. No. No. NO.

Hinata mengacungkan jarinya yang gemetar. Ekspresinya menuduh. Sebelah tangan mencengkerem dadanya yang terasa sesak "A-apa? Lihat apa?"

Sesaat ekspresi Sasuke kosong, seakan mau bilang "Ini pensil, ini perment Mint Daripada gigit pensil, mending gigit Mint." Tapi ternyata Sasuke bukan promotor permen Mint. Dia cuma mesum, belum gila. Sasuke hanya mengangkat kedua tangannya, mencoba mengirim sinyal bahwa dia kawan, bukan anggota grup melon Aceng Fikri.

Sinyal yang kemudian ditanggapi Hinata dengan dengusan.

Hinata sudah tidak perduli lagi. Dia mau segera keluar, meninggalkan Sasuke dan pertanyaan perkembangbiakaannya sejauh mungkin. Hinata tidak bisa percaya Ibu Tsunade menganjurkan tempat maksiat seperti ini sebagai lokasi kencan. Dia lebih tidak bisa percaya bahwa Naruto, yang tiga tahun berturut-turut dianugrahi _Mas Comblang Awards, _Naruto, yang pernah berjanji akan mendapatkan cowok bling-bling buat Hinata, ternyata menganjurkan cowok mesum. Sudahlah, sudahlah! Dunia memang nggak sayang sama Hinata!

Hinata memberikan tatapan tegar terbaiknya kepada Sasuke sebelum berdiri dramatis dari bangku kayunya. Dia tidak mau dianggap lemah. Kalau pun mundur, Hinata mundur dengan kepala tegak. Maka Hinata pun membalik badan dan berjalan segagah mungkin. Angin berhembus di sela-sela rambutnya yang bau shampoo Pantene anti rontok, bercampur bau makanan bersantan dari dapur yang terletak di belakang.

Hinata membanting pintu mobilnya. Sesaat, ia melihat Sasuke menoleh dengan tampang cowok impoten. Begini-begini, Hinata tahu seperti apa tampang cowok impoten. Kurang lebih mirip Sasuke. Yang melepem-lempem nggak jelas. Kalau kurang pendidikan, Hinata pengen sekali mengacungkan jari tengahnya. Tapi nggak usah lah. OOC sekali.

Sasuke megap-megap, makin nggak jelas. Ia menunjuk sesuatu. Hinata sudah tidak ambil pusing. Ia menjalankan mesin mobilnya. Tepat momen itu lah Hinata menyadari bahwa _handbag_nya, yang secara naas _Made in China_, tertinggal di warung terkutuk itu. Yang sedang Sasuke tunjuk sambil megap-megap itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah _handbag_nya sendiri.

Muncul pertanyaan besar:

Lebih berarti mana, harga diri Hinata ato _handbag made in China_?

Wajah Hinata memerah, antara malu dan marah. Ia membuka pintu mobilnya lalu berjalan cepat-cepat ke arah Sasuke yang masih dengan tampang melempem. Harga diri Hinata memang sangat tinggi. Dia tidak akan mau begitu saja bersembah sujud pada cowok setipe Sasuke. Ini fakta. Berdasarkan anime, yang tentu saja cannon dan reliable, tidak pernah ada ceritanya seorang Hyuuga Hinata teriak-teriak "Sasuke-kun!" sambil berlari-lari melawan angin dengan backsound '_We are the Champion_' -?-. _But, let's face it_. Harga diri Hinata juga tidak setinggi ITU. Buktinya, menurut anime, yang tentu saja cannon dan reliable, Hinata menyatakan cinta pada cowok kere dan sedikit mengalami gangguan kejiwaan. Nama si cowok sengaja dilupakan. Sepertinya dia juga bukan karakter yang penting.

Hinata meraih tasnya. Sasuke masih berawajah datar.

Dasar miskin eskpresi.

Hinata sudah akan berbalik tepat saat Sasuke membuka mulut. Suaranya menggelegar di warung sempit itu, membuat beberapa bapak-bapak yang sedang bergosip sambil ngopi menolehkan kepala.

"Program Keluarga Berencana adalah program yang hanya diikuti orang-orang bodoh." Sasuke bilang, tidak nyambung dan tidak penting. "Mereka takut karena, yah, biasanya miskin atau memang kurang 'tenaga' tiap malam."

"…"

_Hah?_

"Lalu program transmigrasi. Kau tahu kan program transmigrasi? Ya, ya, ya, yang itu." Giliran Sasuke menoleh, membenarkan jawaban bapak di sebelahnya. "Program ini hanya membenarkan diskriminasi, meminggirkan orang-orang pribumi dan mengagungkan pendatang."

"..."

"Dan kementrian perikanan. Kementrian? Apa yang diurus? Ikan? Terlalu banyak kementrian dan komite yang didirikan tapi rata-rata tidak produktif."

Setelah berbicara singkat, padat, dan tidak jelas, Sasuke langsung menyandarkan punggung dan melipat tangan. Seolah dia baru mengungkap kebenaran dan aib terbesar Negara Kesatuan Republik Indonesia. Hinata perlu kembali mengingatkan dirinya lagi bahwa dia memang berada di warung remang-remang, bukannya depan gedung DPR sambil mendengarkan orasi mahasiswa yang dibayar satu kardus indomie rasa soto.

Hinata bisa merasakan keningnya berkedut. Penjabaran Sasuke yang bahkan tanpa melewati tahap penelitian ilmiah dan tanpa dasar serta bukti kuat, belum lagi ditambah begitu subjektif, telah berhasil menohok relung hati Hinata yang terdalam.

Wah, puitis sekali.

Setelah terdiam cukup lama, dengan gerakan kaku dan bibir menipis, Hinata kembali duduk. Ia melipat tangannya di atas meja, berhadapan dengan Sasuke yang kali ini memilih tampang aku-memang-jenius.

"Ya. A-aku tahu apa itu KB, program transmigrasi, dan kementrian perikanan." Kata Hinata lambat-lambat.

Hinata tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia memilih memesan kopi dan menggantung diam di antara mereka. Sasuke masih dengan tampang sok tahu dan Hinata tidak suka itu. Maka Hinata memesan kopi karena jujur saja kopi akan membuatnya terlihat lebih professional daripada susu coklat hangat. Sasuke perlu mengerti bahwa Hinata juga professional, jadi Sasuke tidak perlu memasang tampang sok tahu karena dia memang tidak tahu. Hinata lebih tahu.

Pesanan kopinya datang. Hinata sedikit mencicipinya supaya lebih professional.

Rasanya dia ingin muntah.

Tapi tampang Sasuke yang kolaborasi antara mesum dan sok tahu lebih bikin mual-mual.

Hinata meletakkan cangkir "Aku tahu karena," Hinata mengangkat jari-jarinya "Sebelum jadi pengusaha ayahku bekerja di BKKBN, sepupuku magang di kementrian perikanan, dan pamanku dulu ikut program transmigrasi ke Sulawesi." Jari-jari Hinata yang tadi diangkat kini menekan meja.

Sasuke masih tidak bereksepresi. Hinata tidak menyerah. Keluarganya memang memulai semua dari awal. Hyuuga tidak semerta-merta sukses. Hiashi yang mahasiswa perantauan banting tulang mencari uang. Semua pekerjaan telah ia lalui. Mulai dari sales panci, sampai nelayan tradisional. Ia berlabuh begitu mendengar kabar seleksi CPNS untuk BKKBN. Hiashi, yang banyak makan asam garam kehidupan, akhirnya melamar ke instansi itu karena ia percaya, memang Dua Anak Lebih Baik.

Sementara adiknya yang tak kalah susah, Hizashi, bergabung dengan program transmigrasi dan terdampar di ujung Pulau Sulawesi, di daerah Polewali Mandar. Neji lahir di sana. Kakak beradik Hyuuga itu kembali bertemu tujuh tahun kemudian. Hizashi memutuskan bahwa menjadi transmigran tidak memuaskan _passion_nya, sementara Hiashi menghindarkan dirinya yang mulai tergoda untuk mengkorupsi uang program kontrasepsi gratis. Satu hal yang pasti, Hiashi tetap percaya memang dua anak lebih baik. Dia lebih bahagia lagi begitu aktris dan aktor favoritnya, Teuku Wisnu dan Shireen Sungkar, dijadikan bintang iklan program KB. Cetar membahana.

"Tidak baik menghakimi suatu h-hal hanya dari satu sisi." Hinata melanjutkan "Program KB dan transmigrasi ada juga manfaatnya. Kementrian perikanan juga punya kerjaan. Maksudku.. a-aku tidak bermaksud memaksakan pendapatku, tapi semua harus dilihat dari segala sisi. KB contohnya. Kalau ekonomi sedang b-bagus, tidak masalah punya anak banyak. Kalau lagi susah, gimana? Kan nggak benar juga kalo anak-anak yang dikorbankan. Anak itu anugerah, bukan hadiah. Harus di—"

"Aku tadi _flirting_." Sasuke memotong.

Hinata tanpa sadar meminum lagi kopi pahitnya.

"M-maaf?"

"Aku pake 'aku-kamu'."

"Hah?"

"Kamu seharusnya tadi bilang 'wah, kamu tahu banyak, ya'."

"HAH?"

"Aku _research_ semalam."

"_HAAHH?_"

Sasuke menepuk jidatnya, bergumam 'Ya, Tuhan', lalu mengeluarkan ponsel.

Hinata pengen sekali ikut-ikutan menepuk jidat Sasuke sekedar untuk memastikan bahwa laki-laki berambut hitam ini memang waras 100%. Hinata mulai curiga. Jangan-jangan saking kasus gagalnya ia, pihak biro jodoh akhirnya memberikan Hinata cowok-cowok yang sudah tidak laku sama sekali. Mungkin dalam daftar hitam biro jodoh, cowok-cowok buat Hinata hanya terdiri atas bekas penghuni Nusa Kambangan dan simpatisan moe-character. Atau yang lebih parah, cowok buat Hinata dalam daftar biro jodoh memang cuman Sasuke.

Dari dulu sampai sekarang, sialnya Hinata tetap berlabel _unlimited_.

Sasuke mulai mengutak-atik ponselnya. Mungkin update status semacam 'huffft. Capek banget. Aq mesti cemangudt'. Serius, Laki-laki cap apa yang update status setelah memfitnah tiga instansi pemerintah sekaligus di depan seorang gadis yang keluarganya juga berhubungan dengan tiga instansi yang bersangkutan? Etiket si cowok benar-benar jelek dan tidak sesuai dengan etika mana pun yang berlaku di segenap umat manusia.

Setelah mempertimbangkan berbagai hal dengan memperhatikan Brain, Beauty, and Behavior, Hinata memutuskan secara rendah hati bahwa cowok, atas nama Sasuke ini, sama sekali tidak berhak menjadi imamnya dalam rumah tangga. Bahkan menggantikan Imam si mas penjual sayur keliling pun dia tidak pantas.

Hinata tidak akan menggunakan trik lama dengan berlari dramatis menerobos hujan. Hinata akan langsung mengatakan kepada Sasuke bahwa memang cukup sampai di sini.

Hinata memantapkan hati. Dia tidak mau jahat, tapi dia butuh mempertegas bahwa pernikahakan adalah hal penting baginya dan ia butuh partner yang sehati untuk mengarungi bahtera rumah tangga dan Sasuke jelas bukan orang yang pas.

"Sasuke…" Hinata memulai "R-rasanya, kita berdua tidak cocok."

Sasuke mengangkat wajah dari ponselnya.

Hinata berharap semoga Sasuke paham maksudnya. Pernikahan jelas sakral. Ia tidak mau berakhir seperti Kim Kardashian yang hanya bertahan beberapa bulan, atau lebih parahnya seperti bakteri yang saking frustasinya akan lembaga pernikahan, berakhir membelah dirinya sendiri sebagai cara terbaik untuk memperbanyak keturunan. Banyak orang yang tidak tahu. Tapi kabar terbaru yang Hinata tonton dari Discovery Channel, dulunya bakteri memiliki seorang suami. Suaminya berselingkuh dan tidak pernah memberi nafkah. Bakteri-istri yang kecewa pun menjalani harinya yang muram dengan membesarkan anak-anaknya sendiri.

Hinata lupa apakah itu Discovery Channel atau Spongebob Squarepants, yang pasti dia tidak mau berakhir seperti bakteri. Sasuke harus paham itu.

Tapi Sasuke malah memberikan jawaban yang jelas berbeda dari ekspektasi Hinata.

"Cocok sebenarnya." Jawab Sasuke enteng "Pokoknya tenang sajalah. Aku suami dambaan semua wanita."

Menurut survey apa? LSI?

"Kau tidak paham Sasuke. Kita memang t-tidak cocok." Masa' dia harus menjelaskan secara gamblang mengenai perbedaan mereka berdua? Mengenai Hyuuga Hinata yang jelas menghormati pernikahan dan Uchiha Sasuke yang fokus pada perkembangbiakkan? Lagian, pede banget nyebut suami dambaan. Terakhir kali cek Hinata juga wanita dan dia nggak mendamba Sasuke, tuh. Kenal aja kagak.

"Aku punya _fans club_ku sendiri. Isinya cewek-cewek yang pengen jadi pacarku." Tambah Sasuke, sekali lagi menanggapinya dengan kalimat-kalimat nggak nyambung. Mungkin Sasuke dulu nilai IPSnya nilai rendah, jadi proses sosialisasinya terhambat.

Ada satu pertanyaan besar yang muncul di kepala Hinata mendengar pernyataan kepedean itu. Dia merasa jahat, tapi Hinata sudah tidak mampu lagi menahan mulutnya. Pernyataan-pernyataan yang disinyalir kepedean, haruslah dimintai keterangan yang jelas. Jika tidak, ini akan merugikan kedua pihak. Pihak pertama akan merasa dirinya memang oke, yang tentu saja akan mengarah pada tindakan-tindakan pendzoliman diri sendiri. Lihat saja ARB. Dia mendzolimi diri sendiri dengan nyapres, padahal sepertinya akan kalah. Lalu pihak kedua pun akan tertimpa dosa karena berusaha menjelekkan pihak pertama yang tentu termasuk ghibah. Lihat saja author yang menjelekkan ARB di penpiknya. Padahal bisa saja ARB lah pemimpin yang ada dalam ramalan Jayabaya.

Setelah berkaca pada kasus Lumpur, Hinata memutuskan untuk bicara. Ini fatal sekali. Hinata tidak mau bernasib sama seperti author, dan ia juga tidak tega membiarkan Sasuke senasib dengan ARB. Tidak terbayang rasanya punya presiden seorang cosplayer. Itu pendzoliman seluruh rakyat Indonesia. Hinata menyuarakan pertanyaannya. Cepat, tapi menusuk "K-kalo segitu terkenalnya, kenapa nggak nyari pacar sendiri saja? Kenapa perlu biro jodoh?"

_Kenapa perlu biro jodoh?_

_Perlu biro jodoh?_

_Biro jodoh?_

_Jodoh?_

_Jodoh?_

_..doh?_

Detik-detik berikutnya berlalu lambat. Jatuhnya ponsel Sasuke bagai terekam dalam _slow motion_. Kamera mengarah pada Sasuke yang bertampang seperti ibu-ibu yang baru memergoki suaminya selingkuh dengan _bulldog_ tetangga. Tidak percaya dan tidak menyangka. Kamera bergerak ke Hinata yang bertampang seperti bapak-bapak yang baru dipergoki istrinya selingkuh dengan _bulldog_ tetangga. Tidak percaya dan tidak menyangka. Dia tidak percaya dia bisa selingkuh dengan _bulldog_! Dia tidak percaya dia bisa mengeluarkan pertanyaan tidak berperasaan seperti itu!

Dengan lumuran rasa bersalah Hinata berjongkok untuk memungut ponsel hitam itu. Dirinya benar-benar tidak sensitif. Dia seharusnya mengerti ada pertanyaan-pertanyaan tertentu yang tidak boleh ditanyakan. Mengapa ia tidak bisa menutup mulut saja?

Sambil menahan malu, Hinata berdiri lagi dengan ponsel di genggamannya.

Ia bahkan belum sempat menyodorkan ponsel itu. Jangankan menyodorkan, mengangkat wajahnya saja belum sempat. Ia juga tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh demi keselamatan bersama. Demi jalan ninja, jalan jenderal sudirman, tol cikampek dan alam semesta, Hinata tidak memiliki niat buruk sama sekali selain mengembalikan ponsel Sasuke.

Tapi Sasuke langsung menepis tangannya.

"Aku tidak menyangka!" Sasuke berteriak. Wajahnya pias "Kau tidak boleh begitu!"

Hinata semakin jatuh dalam keterpurukan. Dari awal dia memang sudah merasa bersalah. Reaksi Sasuke yang tampak terluka membuat penyesalannya makin mendalam. Tentu saja tidak semua orang –yang merasa- tampan gampang nyari jodoh. Kenapa Hinata nggak bisa ngerti? Tuhan menyuruh untuk berusaha. Sasuke berusaha. Hinata harusnya menghargai, bukan mencela apa lagi mempertanyakan motifnya.

Hinata mencoba menenangkan Sasuke yang suaranya makin meninggi dengan menaik-turunkan tangannya. Berkali-kali berucap "Aku minta maaf", dengan segenap perasaan yang ia punya. Jurus yang tidak mempan. Jari Sasuke mulai menunjuk-nunjuk. Hinata semakin gencar meminta maaf, kepada Sasuke dan kepada pemilik warung yang ikut berteriak.

"Aku belum siap untuk sejauh itu. Kita bukan muhrim, Hinata!"

Gerakan tangan Hinata terhenti.

Mbak pemilik warung men-stop teriakannya.

Bapak-bapak yang sejak tadi menjadi pendengar melongok ingin tahu.

_Loading…_

_Loading…_

_Loading…_

"I-iya?" Nggak mudeng. Ini apa hubungannya? "Kita memang bukan muhrim kan?"

_Loading failed_.

Sasuke menggebrak meja. Mbak pemilik warung tampak tidak perduli lagi bahkan jika seadainya meja itu terbelah dua. Dia lebih penasaran dengan soal muhrim-muhriman, sama seperti Hinata tetapi berbeda konteks.

"Kalau tahu, jangan lakukan itu lagi!" Sasuke mengambil jaketnya lalu berlari keluar.

Dan seperti itu saja Sasuke menghilang, seiring menjauh suara deruman motornya, meninggalkan Hinata dan para audiens yang bingun.

"~"

"~"

"~"

Begitu sampai di rumah, Sasuke langsung sujud syukur. Ia khusyuk dalam tiap aliran kalimat syukurnya. Benar-benar tak bisa dipercaya. Kejadian seperti tadi hanya terjadi tentunya dengan bantuan Tuhan. Sebuah kencan yang megitu megah dan mewah. Penampilan dirinya yang gagah, ditambah dengan _date_ yang harus ia akui anggun, makin memeriahkan kencan super itu.

Dan sedikit bantuan _Axe Effect_, tapi itu tidak relevan.

"Jadi, bagaimana kencannya tadi?"

Sasuke mendongak. Ekspresinya yang berbinar-binar berubah datar. Ia berdiri dan langsung mendudukkan diri di sofa, seolah-olah dipergoki sujud syukur oleh agen biro jodoh adalah hal yang biasa.

Sasuke menimbang-nimbang jawabannya. Kiba adalah agen biro jodoh yang juga memiliki reputasi baik, meski tidak setenar Naruto. Keduanya sering berkompetisi dalam mendapat gelar ter-apapun, seperti terbodoh, teralay, atau terjomblo –yang tentu saja ironis mengingat mereka berusaha menjodohkan orang.

Kiba sering membanggakan bahwa ia penyayang binatang. Kelebihan itu membuat ia lebih membaur sehingga dapat menyayangi tipe seperti Naruto dan Sasuke. Naruto lah yang meminta tolong untuk meng-_handle_ kasus Sasuke, karena ia sedang dibebani tugas mencari jodoh untuk Danzo Hashirama, Kapolres yang terkenal karena _tweet_ galaunya perihal pasangan hidup.

"Bagus. Sangat, malah." Sasuke menjawab pendek.

Kiba memicingkan mata. Sasuke adalah tipe emo yang selalu beranggapan bahwa semua hal negative. Ia jarang mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat bernada positif, kecuali terkait kehamilan. Dia ringan sekali untuk menghakimi bahwa si A atau si B pasti sedang hamil. Ia bahkan tidak segan-segan mengatakan ayahnya berpenampilan seperti ibu-ibu hamil. Pernyataan yang membuat ia nyaris didepak dari rumah. Fugaku yang metrosexual tidak terima disebut begitu.

"Bagus?" Kiba menekan.

Sasuke melipat kakinya. Telapak kakinya berlawanan arah dari Kiba. Tumben sekali. Biasanya Sasuke selalu berusaha dengan segenap jiwa membuat orang merasa sedang tidak berada di rumah sendiri. Moodnya sedang bagus. Kiba semakin curiga.

"Gue berusaha se-kooperatif mungkin. Gue sangat terbuka mengenai apa yang ada di pikiran gue, mengenai pandangan-pandangan gue, dan dia ngasih respons yang positif." Sasuke berucap dalam nada-nada puas.

Penyakit kedua setelah jarang memberi respons positif adalah, Sasuke sering salah tafsir mengenai respons positif. Positif atau negatif semua suka-suka dia. Sejak zaman megalitikum memang hukum Sasuke telah berlaku demikian. Kiba ragu apa Sasuke memang bisa menafsirkan dengan benar.

"Oya?" Kiba memancing "Emang lo ngomong apa?"

Mungkin cuma peraasaan Kiba atau apa, tapi Sasuke kelihatan seperti mengembang. Seakan manusia paling sukses di muka bumi dan pengen nyombong tentang itu. Halah. Memang bisa selancar apa kencannya?

Sasuke menyentuh rambutnya sekilas. Ternyata memang pengen nyombong.

"Gua bilang gua lagi _flirting_ dan dia kelihatannya senang. Gue cerita tentang pandangan gue mengenai KB, transmigrasi, banyaklah, lalu dia diskusi sama gue. Intinya, dia kelihatan sangat tertarik." Sasuke menyeringai "Gue juga bilang jangan sentuhan dulu, bukan muhrim. Dia tambah senang"

Rahang Kiba jatuh. _Sasuke? Bukan muhrim?_

WTF!

Mungkin besok mau kiamat. Tadi pagi matahari terbit dari barat tapi dianya nggak nyadar.

Kiba akan lebih percaya kalau ada orang yang bilang bahwa Masashi Kishimoto sebenarnya penggemar SasuHina dari pada INI. Sasuke dan pandangan-pandangannya yang abstrak adalah suatu hal yang nyaris mustahil untuk dipahami bahkan oleh Albert Einstein sekali pun. Sasuke itu fanatik, tapi fanatik suka-sukanya dia juga. Sasuke selalu 'suka-sukanya dia'. Dua anak? Dosa besar! Sentuhan? Bukan muhrim! Murah senyum? Buang-buang waktu! Selalu kontradiktif. Pandangannya berubah dari waktu ke waktu. Kayaknya baru kemarin Sasuke bilang kunci hubungan sukses adalah sentuhan intense.

Telah terjadi miskomunikasi parah antara Sasuke dan _date_-nya. Kasus ini memasuki babak baru yang terlalu berat untuk ia _handle_ sendiri. Brengsek Naruto, brengsek.

"Apa tepatnya yang dia bilang?" Kiba harus tahu kalimat pasti dari si cewek untuk mengambil kesimpulan tepat. Sasuke cukup menyimpan asumsinya untuk dirinya sendiri saja.

"Dia tertarik."

_Twitch._

"Maksud gue," Kiba menarik nafas "Kalimat apa TEPATNYA yang dia bilang? TEPATNYA. TEPATNYA!"

Sasuke melirik pintunya. Kiba tahu arti lirikan itu. Artinya, Sasuke mulai tidak suka dan sebentar lagi akan melemparnya keluar. Tidak masalah. Perkara nanti. Sekarang hanya tentang bagaimana mendapat informasi tentang Sasuke dan _date_ malangnya.

"Panjang. Nggak mungkin gua ceritain semua." Sasuke berdiri "Lu keluar sekarang. Udah selesai."

Kiba tidak bergeming "Apa saja boleh. Dia ngomong tentang pandangan lu kek, bilang hello kek, apa saja."

Sasuke mendecak. Kiba ikut berdiri setelah melihat bahwa Sasuke berniat keluar jika bukan ia yang keluar. Penyakit nomor tiga Sasuke, tidak sabaran. Kalau lagi senang-senangnya, dia mau semua orang bicarakan hal yang berhubungan dengan apa yang bikin dia senang. Selain dari pada topik itu, dijamin bikin kupingnya panas.

Siapapun _date_ Sasuke, Kiba benar-benar merasa kasihan.

"Dia memang sempat bilang nggak tertarik, tapi setelah itu dia—"

"Dia sempat bilang nggak tertarik?"

Kiba tidak mendapat jawaban. Sasuke hanya mendorongnya keluar, lalu membanting pintu tepat di depan wajahnya.

_Fakyu, too._

"~"

"~"

"~"

Warung itu remang-remang karena listriknya telah diputus PLN sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Merasa bersalah karena telah membuat keributan, selain membayar untuk makanan, Hinata juga mendonasikan sebagian uang bulanannya untuk program listrik warteg Mbak Ayame.

Hinata berkenalan dengan Ayame tepat setelah kepergian dramatis Sasuke. Ayame yang prihatin ikut berbagi cerita mengenai pria-pria setengah siluman dalam kehidupannya. Menurut penuturan Ayame, Sasuke termasuk tipe siluman bunglon. Hinata tidak begitu saja memahami maksudnya. Dua hari kemudian, saat sedang berbincang dengan sahabatnya di kelas, baru Hinata paham hakikat yang sesungguhnya dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Dia memang siluman bunglon, lebih spesifiknya siluman bunglon penggemar Haji Rhoma dengan film favorit sepanjang masa: Ratapan Anak Tiri.

Hinata mendapatkan informasi dari Sakura, salah seorang sahabat baiknya, yang ternyata mengidolakan Sasuke. Hinata tidak mengerti banyak mengenai dunia cosplay atau semacamnya. Yang pasti, Sakura menuturkan secara meyakinkan bahwa Sasuke bukan cosplayer amatiran.

Hinata tidak tahu apakah ia harus merasa senang atau kecewa.

Yang pasti Sasuke adalah manusia abstrak yang selalu berubah-ubah. Seperti bunglon.

"Dia kereeeeeeenn. Pokoknya nggak rugi deh kalo sama dia." Sakura menoel lengan Hinata "Aku udah punya Lee sih, jadi Sasuke buat kamu aja." Kali ini Sakura memberikan cubitan iseng.

Kalau boleh jujur, meskipun dikasih dengan bungkusan bertahta berlian, gratis ditambah dapat bonus sekalipun, Hinata kayaknya pikir-pikir lagi. Yang jadi nilai plus, entah bagaimana Sasuke tidak membuat Hinata merasa menjadi kurcaci, meskipun tingginya menjulang.

_It's something._

"~~"

"~~"

Kalimat bijak hari ini:

"_Dasar cowok _freak_."_

"_~~"_

"_~~"_

**a/n:**

Nggak, Sasuke nggak alim. Dia cuman _freak_. Nanti bakal jelas se-_freak_ apa Sasuke di chap selanjutnya==d Yosh.

Salam,

Ava:)


	3. Chapter 3

**ACT 3: Freak, Anyone?**

Kata mereka tentang waktu tepat pernikahan:

"Kalau udah kerja, pastinya." –Mahasiswa Baru

"Mudah-mudahan skripsi saya selesai. Selesai skripsi pokoknya." –Mahasiswa Abadi

"Pasca di-DO." –Dekan

SUMBER: Fakultas Kedokteran Gigi Hewan

"~"

"~"

"~"

Kiba menyadari bahwa kasus Sasuke benar-benar berada di luar jangkauannya. Kasus Sasuke, kalau mau diibaratkan, berada di ujung galaksi, suatu tempat yang tidak akan bisa dicapai oleh manusia jika hanya mengandalkan tekhnologi yang ada sekarang. Kiba yang berpikiran terbuka, telah menimbang-nimbang beberapi opsi. Kalau memang tekhnologi tidak bisa mencapai, maka ada cara-cara non-tek yang selalu bisa digunakan. Kiba telah men_searching_ sebelumnya. Ia menemukan tokoh terbaik untuk dimintai tolong. Tokoh yang begitu dekat dengan segenap rakyat Indonesia dan begitu disegani berbagai kalangan. Tokoh tersebut tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Mbah Dukun.

Dukun merupakan Sumber Daya Manusia yang sangat berpotensi. Nyali dan IQnya begitu tinggi dan tidak dapat tertandingi oleh manusia biasa. Dukun merupakah para doktor di bidang masing-masing. Ahli strategi perang, yang kita kenal sebagai dukun santet; ahli strategi keuangan; yang kita kenal dengan babi ngepet; ahli strategi percintaan; yang populer dengan sebutan tukang pelet.

Kiba menemukan satu nama yang digadang-gadang sebagai dukun terbaik Indonesia. Beberapa kali ia memenangkan kontes perdukunan tingkat internasional, karya ilmiahnya bahkan dimuat di jurnal-jurnal kedokteran. Inilah sosok dukun yang professional.

Kiba memencet keypad ponselnya. Nomor duabelas digit itu ia harapkan akan menyambungkannya kepada dukun sakti madra guna itu.

Terdengar suara hallo berat di seberangnya.

Kiba memantapkan hati.

"Mbah Gaara?"

"~"

"~"

"~"

Untuk masalah _dating advice_, Sasuke sangat-sangat mempercayai National Geographic Channel. NatGeo terbukti dan teruji dalam memberikan saran kencan terbaik kepada setiap umat dari segala spesies. Ada tiga hal yang mampu Sasuke tangkap. Pertama, di spesies manapun, pejantan harus terlihat flamboyant agar mampu menarik perhatian betina terutama dimusim kawin. Kedua, penampilan bisa penipu. Serigala dan buaya yang sering difitnah serta menjadi korban gibah kaum hawa seluruh dunia ternyata termasuk dalam daftar pejantan-pejantan setia, sementara penguin yang selalu ditarik garis lurus dengan kata imut ternyata penganut aliran sesat untuk departemen bawah perut. Ketiga, pada akhirnya semua hanya masalah _timing_. Pejantan yang menang adalah pejantan yang tahu kapan betina sedang berada dalam 'mood'nya.

Sasuke yakin bahwa Hinata sudah kesengsem setengah mati terhadap dirinya yang flamboyant, berpenampilan tidak menipu, serta sadar akan _timing_ ini. Bagaimanapun juga, dia, Uchiha Sasuke, adalah makhluk Tuhan yang paling sexy. Belum lagi ditambah kriteria-kriteria lain yang menambah daya tariknya sebagai suami dambaan, seperti setia, _family man_, pandai mengaji, dan punya pengalaman organisasi.

Sangat-sangat menggiurkan. Hinata tidak mungkin menolak tipe seperti ini.

Tapi, seperti yang telah diajarkan secara gamblang, _timing_ adalah hal yang teramat penting. Itu mengapa Sasuke perlu menunggu dua hari sebelum akhirnya berdiri di depan rumah Hinata dengan sebuket bunga mawar. Tadinya Sasuke ingin membeli lavender, tapi baunya malah mengingatkan pada baygon. Mengapa baygon harus membuat produk dengan wangi lavender? Sangat merusak mood pacaran. Mudah-mudahan baygon tidak membuat produk dengan wangi mawar.

Sasuke memencet bel. Rumah Hinata ternyata tidak seluas yang ia bayangkan. Untuk ukuran pengusaha sukses, ia membayangkan bahwa Hyuuga Hiashi akan gila-gilaan untuk membangun rumah. Ternyata, kolam renang pun tidak ada. Yang ada hanya kolam ikan kecil. Itu pun, setelah Sasuke intip, yang ada hanya satu ekor ikan lele. Mengenaskan sekali.

Mungkin Hiashi masih berjiwa PNS.

Sasuke memencet bel lagi. Interkom pun tidak ada. Entah Hiashi atau arsiteknya yang kurang gizi. Sasuke juga tidak melihat CCTV. Kalau punya anak perempuan, CCTV pasti akan menjadi prioritas Sasuke. CCTV berguna untuk memantau pergerakan pria-pria mencurigakan yang mungkin datang untuk mengunjungi anaknya hanya setelah satu kali kencan.

Brengsek sekali laki-laki seperti itu.

Sasuke kembali memencet bel. Jangan-jangan tidak ada orang di rumah? Tapi dia melihat jendela di lantai dua terbuka. Seharusnya ada orang di rumah.

Ponselnya bergetar. SMS dari Kiba.

_Lu jangan bikin yang aneh-aneh._

Sasuke mengernyit. Wah. Kiba bodoh sekali dalam taktik percintaan.

Sasuke akan memencet bel untuk yang keempat kali saat pintu membuka. Dibaliknya seorang laki-laki gondrong berdiri dengan handuk tersampir di bahu. Sasuke telah melakukan penyelidikan sebelumnya dan yang dia tahu Hinata hanya memiliki seorang adik perempuan. Masa' yang begini bentuknya disebut adik perempuan?

Apakah Hinata berselingkuh?

Sasuke panik. Dia berusaha tetap tenang. Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin. Bisa saja memang ini adik perempuannya dengan tubuh yang agak maskulin.

"Ada Hinata?" Sasuke memulai tanpa basa-basi "Aku tunangannya."

Orang di depannya mengangkat sebelah alis. Tumben-tumben sekali ada bebek tersesat yang mengaku sebagai tunangan Hinata. Beberapa detik berlalu. Mungkin ia memutuskan bahwa orang di hadapannya hanya menderita gangguan jiwa. Ia menoleh lalu memanggil ke arah dapur dengan nada yang jelas mengejek Sasuke "Hinata. 'Tunanganmu' datang." Setelah itu ia berbalik lagi, "Nanti kalau pulang, di ujung gang sana belok kiri. Naik taxi. Bilang mau ke RSJ." Begitu saja. Ia pun kembali ke habitatnya.

Sasuke mengacungkan jari tengahnya pada punggung si gondrong yang menjauh. Tipe-tipe manusia macam tadi lah yang menghambat proses reproduksi. Sangat tidak berguna, sampah masyarakat, perusak program pemerintah!

Bukannya program pemerintah itu KB, ya? Ah, weteperlah.

Sasuke yang tidak diundang pun mengundang dirinya sendiri untuk masuk. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa murah keluarga Hyuuga. Dia tahu bahwa _handbag_ Hinata yang dibawa di kencan pertama mereka adalah produk _made in China_. Dia miris mengetahui bahwa mungkin sofa ber-per udzur ini pun produk negeri tirai bambu. Sasuke perlu mengecek pasar saham. Jangan-jangan Hyuuga sebenarnya sudah bangkrut.

Dia perlu menunggu sekitar 10 menit sebelum Hinata muncul dengan apron biru berenda. Sasuke manggut-manggut menyetujui. Pilihan apron yang indah dan elegan. Sangat menonjolkan warna mata Hinata. Dia terharu Hinata mau susah-susah berdandan demi menampilkan yang terbaik kepada pria yang dipujanya. Bahkan beraroma vanilla. Parfum ini pasti baru dibelinya untuk menyenangkan Sasuke juga.

"Pinggulmu bagus, ya." Kata Sasuke, mengapresiasi keindahan wanita di depannya.

Hinata bergidik. Tatapan Sasuke yang super-super _creepy_ itu membuat dia merasa ditelanjangi. Ia mundur selangkah, masih bertatap-tatapan dengan Sasuke. Begitu merasa aman, Hinata baru membuka mulut "Uhm.. terima kasih?" katanya, ragu-ragu.

Senyum Sasuke merekah, makin menyeramkan. Ia terkekeh-kekeh. Hinata beristigfar dalam hati. Dia ingat Neji ada di lantai atas. Hinata bersyukur, meskipun mereka tinggal di rumah yang berbeda (Neji tinggal dengan kedua orang tuanya), tapi jika Om dan Tante berplesir ria, maka kakak sepupunya itu selalu memilih untuk tinggal bersama di sini. Bukannya di rumah teman-temannya. Kalau seandainya terjadi hil-hil yang mustahal dia tinggal teriak saja, Neji pasti akan langsung datang. Kalau pun Neji tidak datang, Hinata masih punya tendangan selangkangan no jutsu. _It's super effective_!

Tiba-tiba Hinata melihat sesuatu yang dua hari sebelumya ia yakin tidak bertengger di mulut Sasuke. Sesuatu yang selalu ia inginkan tapi tidak pernah ia dapatkan "Sasuke... itu kawat gigi?"

Jika mungkin, senyum Sasuke makin melebar. Entah dia disponsori pasta gigi apa, yang pasti senyumnya bling-bling dan eksotis "Ini untukmu, sayang."

Hinata mengerjap, makin _freak out_. Mungkin dia memang tidak _up to date_ dengan dunia percintaan, tapi seingatnya kawat gigi belum menjadi hadiah lumrah untuk kekasih. Apa lagi kawat yang dipakai di gigi sendiri. Memangnya Hinata kelihatan seperti tipe orang yang punya _fetish_ gigi? Sasuke pasti beranggapan hubungan mereka sudah sangat jauh.

"Gigimu sudah cukup bagus." Hinata bilang, sekaligus mencoba membawa Sasuke ke alam nyata.

"Aku tahu," balas Sasuke sembari berdiri dari sofanya "Kan kubilang ini untukmu."

Dia berjalan mendekat. Hinata otomatis mundur sampai punggungnya membentur lemari. Mungkin ini sudah saatnya memanggil Neji. Hinata membuka mulut, beberapa kali memanggil Neji dengan nada-nada yang ia harapkan tenang. Ia tidak mau Sasuke berpikir bahwa dia menakutinya, meskipun dia memang takut.

Neji tidak menjawab. Hinata ingat Neji tadi bilang bahwa dia mau ke rumah temannya untuk mengerjakan projek kelompok. Mungkin sehabis mandi dia langsung pergi. Hinata merutuki dirinya sendiri. Hiashi pergi keluar kota, sementara Hanabi ikut perkemahan PRAMUKA. Mengapa ini harus terjadi?

Sasuke berdiri menjulang, masih tersenyum mengerikan, tidak sadar atau pura-pura tidak sadar bahwa Hinata baru memanggil-manggil kakaknya. Lidahnya menyentuh kawat giginya "Mau dipegang? Masih baru, lho."

_Demi Tuhan…_

Hinata sedikit kejang-kejang. Bukan Hinata yang punya _fetish_, jangan-jangan sebenarnya Sasuke punya _fetish_ gigi. Dia pengen giginya dibelai-belai, dicumbu, dan digrepe-grepe dengan mesra. Bisa jadi Sasuke menganggap gigi adalah symbol cinta terkuat, yang perlu menggantikan cincin saat perkawinan. Mungkin dia lebih suka pertukaran gigi yang disusul dengan pernyataan "Cintaku sekuat gigi."

Tangan kasar Sasuke meremas pinggulnya. Hinata pengen pingsan. Bukannya dulu Sasuke sendiri yang bilang mereka bukan muhrim?!

Tangannya yang lain lalu menggapai jemari Hinata, memandu jemari-jemari lentik itu ke gigi-giginya yang menunggu. Badan Hinata dingin. Keringat mengucur deras saat dirasakan ujung telunjuknya bersentuhan dengan kawat dingin di sekeliling gigi Sasuke.

"Bagaimana? Bagus kan?" Tanyanya, dengan jemari Hinata yang masih menempel di kawat-kawat itu.

Hinata sudah tidak bisa membendung lagi air matanya. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu dengan jari yang masih di genggaman Sasuke. Ia tidak bisa mengkategorikan pengalamannya tadi. Romance bukan, humor nggak lucu, horror pun kelihatan bodoh. Kalau bisa, dia ingin menyebutnya tragedy. Tragedy gigi.

Sasuke kaget. Ia melepas tangan Hinata dan memilih merangkul tubuh yang hanya mencapai dadanya. Ia menepuk-nepuk punggung Hinata, sok menenangkan "Kenapa? Jelek, ya? Aku lepas nanti pas ke dokter gigi. Janji, janji."

Hinata menegang. Ini apa lagi? Apanya yang bukan muhrim?

Sasuke pasti pengikut aliran sesat.

"Aku pikir kau suka." Ia mendesah "Waktu itu pandanganmu sering mengarah ke gigiku jadi..."

Isak Hinata makin menjadi. Ngapain juga dia lirik-lirik gigi Sasuke? Fitnah yang teramat sangat kejam. Dia tidak mau melakukan _affair_ apapun dengan gigi, meskipun gigi itu termasuk kinclong dan si empunya begitu membanggakan giginya sendiri. Dia bahkan tidak mengingat pernah melirik-lirik dengan tujuan apapun! Kalaupun melirik gigi, Hinata biasanya melirik karena ada sesosok bayam yang nangkring dengan pose menggoda, dan Hinata pasti akan memberitahu orang tersebut untuk menegur bayamnya agar tidak terlalu seronok. Bukan seperti ini!

Hinata mencoba melepas pelukan Sasuke dengan usaha yang sia-sia. Laki-laki itu malah makin kuat mendekapnya. Setelah percobaan gagal yang beruntun, Hinata memilih diam tidak bergerak, membiarkan Sasuke menguasai keadaan sepenuhnya. Mungkin dulu Beauty and the Beast juga begini. Belle mencoba mengusir si buduk dengan sekuat tenaga dan iman yang ia punya. Tapi, lama-kelamaan juga pasti capek sendiri. Ujung-ujungnya pasrah, biar saja dibawa arus ke laut, itu bukan masalah.

Hinata murung. Ia menengadah dan hanya mendapati dagu Sasuke yang putih dan lembab. Dia pasti menggunakan produk terbaru Mustika Ratu. Ia menengadah lama sampai Sasuke menengok dengan seringai "Kau mungil, ya. Lucu."

Gelap di mata Hinata bertumpuk. Masalah gigi. Cek. Peluk-pelukan. Cek. Menyinggung tinggi badan. . Cek. CEK!

"Sudah dari s-sananya begini." Hinata defensif "Bukan aku yang minta."

Sasuke diam. Dia menatap Hinata beberapa waktu sampai akhirnya mengangguk, ekspresi serius tampak di wajahnya "Aku tidak bilang pendek itu jelek. Aku bilang kau mungil. Lucu, imut-imut." Ia menekan telapaknya di punggung Hinata "Aku suka."

Senandung musik indah dari Mozart melantun.

Lampu sorot remang-remang mengambil fokus.

Hinata ternganga. Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke muncul dalam sosok baru. Seolah-olah dulu ia berbentuk jajaran genjang dan sekarang telah berubah menjadi kubus tiga dimensi. Hinata lebih suka kubus tiga dimensi.

"Bicara tentang suka, kamu mungkin sudah tahu, aku suka cosplay." Sasuke melanjutkan.

Hinata mengerjap. Ia menjawab tanpa pikir panjang "Aku suka Doraemon."

"~"

Keesokan harinya, saat membuka pintu, Hinata menemukan sosok biru yang berdiri di depan pagarnya dengan gigi yang tak lagi berkawat.

Ia tidak tahu Doraemon bisa setampan itu.

"~"

"~"

"~"

Kiba mau tidak mau harus memuntahkan rencananya begitu Naruto mengkonfrontasinya. Ia awalnya agak kesal. Dia tahu Naruto sengaja menerima kasus Danzo karena putus asa dengan kehampaan posibilitas seorang Uchiha Sasuke akan menemukan pendamping hidup. Naruto memang ditawari. Tapi hanya ditawari secara sambil lalu, sekedar basa-basi. Naruto pasti merasa ini akan menjadi celahnya untuk kabur. Cara yang demikian tidak akan menodai reputasinya karena ia dianggap ditransfer ke kasus lain, bukan menolak, atau lebih parahnya gagal menyelesaikan kasus Sasuke.

Naruto melakukan segala hal yang ia bisa untuk melindungi reputasinya. Yang Kiba tidak setuju adalah keputusan Naruto untuk melimpahkan peninggalannya pada dirinya, Inuzuka Kiba yang bahkan bukan teman dekat Sasuke. Dia memang tidak seambisius Naruto yang ingin berada di kursi ketua Biro Jodoh, tapi dia juga tidak ingin merusak _record_ tanpa celanya.

Dan sekarang Naruto muncul seolah tanpa dosa, meminta strategi tepat yang ia gunakan untuk menuntaskan kasus Sasuke. Kiba menggeram.

"Jadi lo beneran mau minta bantuan Mbah Gaara?" Naruto terlihat tidak percaya. Kiba memang tipe manusia yang sering diragukan keimanannya. Tidak jarang dia menjadi incaran anggota FPI yang tidak terima tampang porno seperti itu dipertontonkan kepada khalayak ramai. Tapi biasanya dia normal-normal saja. Tidak menunjukkan gejala-gejala sebagai pengikut apa lagi_ fanboy_-nya setan. Setahu Naruto Kiba memang bukan anggota dari Setan FC. "Mbah Gaara yang dukun itu?"

Kita merengut "Bukan. Mbah Gaara yang aktivitis _transgender_." Dia bilang, sarkasme menetes dari tiap kata-katanya. Males banget ngomong sama orang yang otaknya Pentium dua. Apa lagi orang yang sama yang juga melemparnya ke dalam masalah terkutuk.

Bahu Naruto merileks "Ohhh… Ya sudahlah. Gue pikir lo mau ke dukun. Yang benar aja. Syirik namanya, _man_. Nyium bau sorga aja lo nggak bakal bisa." Seperti tersadar, alis Naruto terangkat seiring luncuran pertanyaannya "Tapi lo ngapain minta bantuan aktivis _transgender_?"

Kiba makin sensi. Ngapain dia minta bantuan aktivitis transgender? Yah! Siapa tahu aja kali dia mau operasi kelamin. Hahahaha! Lucu banget, lucu banget.

_Brengsek lu, Naruto._

"Mbah Gaara yang dukun lah! Mana ada Mbah Gaara aktivitis transgender! Gua pengen tuh cewek dipelet sama Mbah Gaara! Ngerti lo sekarang? NGERTI?!" Kiba berteriak sembari mengguncang-guncang bahu Naruto. Dia kesal abis waktu tahu Naruto sengaja melempar kasus Sasuke untuknya. Kekesalannya berlipat begitu menyadari bahwa dia dibodohi oleh orang bodoh.

"Nyebut Kiba, nyebut. Lu kesambet apa? Beriman nggak sih lu? Itu syirik namanya." Naruto melepas cengkeraman Kiba dari bahunya "Dosa besar yang nggak bakal diampuni. Lu selama ini jum'atan di mana, sih? Jangan-jangan lu jama'ahnya Uchiha Madara, ya?"

Naruto bergidik. Uchiha Madara sempat membuat heboh seantero Indonesia karena kemunculannya yang kontroversional. Awalnya dia biasa-biasa saja. Lama-kelamaan keeskentrikannya mulai nampak. Publik pertama kali mengenalnya lewat kontes senyum berkilau, Indonesian Odol, yang ia juarai. Berikutnya, ia juga menyabet posisi pertama untuk lomba panjat pinang tingkat nasional. Ia bertabur gemerlap. Pemenang essai bertema 'Mata merah bukan iritasi', penerima penghargaan _Gondrong of The Year_, etc, dsb, dll. Publik memujanya. Dia tanpa ccela.

Sampai akhirnya saat itu tiba.

Madara menggila. Ia haus semua pujian. Ia ingin memenangkan semua kontes. Sifatnya yang sangat kompetitif mendorongnya untuk terus mengikuti semua kompetisi. Hari naas datang. Hari di mana Madara melihat poster lomba mewarnai tingkat Taman Kanak-Kanak. Dengan segenap hasrat untuk berkompetisi, Madara mendaftarkan dirinya sebagai peserta lomba. Panitia bingung, mengapa ada kakek-kakek enampuluhan mendaftar lomba untuk anak lima-enam tahunan. Jelas-jelas hanya '6', tidak ada tambahan '0' di belakangnya. Berasumsi bahwa si kakek hanya bercanda, panitia berkata ramah bahwa mungkin cucu kakek bisa mengikuti lomba. Bukan si kakek sendiri.

Madara sakit hati. Dia membangun sekte sendiri. Sekte yang berisikan orang-orang dengan penafsiran dunia 'suka-suka dia'. Tidak perlu pada norma-norma yang berlaku.

Naruto tersentak. Kesadaran memukulnya dengan cepat. Ia menoleh pada Kiba yang sedang menumpuk dendamnya "Gue sebagai 'sahabat' dia bodoh banget nggak sampe nyadarin ini." Naruto menelan ludah. Tangannya berkeringat "Gue rasa gue tahu apa yang 'salah' dengan Sasuke."

"~~"

"~~"

Kalimat bijak hari ini:

"_Cinta itu gigi."_

"~~"

"~~"

**a/n:**

Ngerti? Sasuke itu bukan alim. Dia _freak_. Haha.

Daaaan, makasih buat semua yang udah menyempatkan diri meripyu pik ini. Daku sangat mengapresiasinya. Terima kasih!^^

Salam,

Ava : )


	4. Chapter 4

**ACT 4: The Truth**

Kata mereka tentang ijab kabul:

"Sakral, indah, pengikat janji." –Penghulu

"Dipersatukannya dua insan yang mencinta." –Mempelai wanita

"Legalisasi tindakan-tindakan mesum." –Mempelai pria

SUMBER: Kawinan Massal RT Tetangga

"~"

"~"

"~"

Doraemon itu menjadi berkurang kadar ke-_charmingan_-nya begitu ia mulai mengemis-ngemis meminta diizinkan menginap di rumah Hinata.

Hinata tidak sampai hati jika harus mengusir tamunya, meski yang paling aneh seperti Doraemon _sixpack_ sekalipun. Tapi Hinata juga punya beberapa pertimbangan. Ia tinggal sendiri, semua anggota keluarganya sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Artinya, Sasuke hanya akan tinggal berdua dengannya. Hinata tidak mau menyalahi norma-norma dalam masyarakat. Sejujurnya, dia suka dengan norma-norma itu karena Hinata merasa orang-orang zaman dulu pasti membuat norma-norma itu dengan memikirkan dirinya, karena rata-rata norma yang dibuat selalu menguntungkannya. Seperti pelarangan bagi manusia untuk bergentayangan di malam hari, makan tidak boleh dibarengi dengan bergosip, atau aturan yang mengharuskan laki-laki lah yang meminang. Hinata senang karena dia tidak terlalu suka pinang. Biar laki-laki saja yang meminang -?-

Maka, bertatapan dengan Sasuke, Hinata memilah-milah kata yang harus ia gunakan. Selain karena ia tamu, Hinata juga susah menolak karena dia Sasuke versi kubus tiga dimensi yang sangat Hinata, ehh… _gemari_.

"Aku sendiri sekarang…" Hinata mencoba strategi A: penolakan halus "Nggak baik kayaknya kalo cowok dan cewek berduaan di rumah."

Sasuke mengangguk takzim. Ia meraih ke dalam ranselnya lalu mengeluarkan makhluk yang meliuk-liuk. Hinata langsung melangkah mundur. Dia phobia ular. Sasuke yang yang menyadari gelagat Hinata memasukkan lagi ularnya ke dalam ransel "Dia baik." Katanya, merujuk pada ular yang baru ia perkenalkan "Namanya Manda. Dia nanti ikut, biar sama-sama. Jadi nggak apa-apa kan aku menginap? Kan ada Manda. Jadi bukan cowok-cewek berduaan lagi. Tapi bertigaan. Manda ular jantan."

Hinata takjub dengan logika Sasuke. Apapun yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke terdengar lebih mulia. Bahkan jika ia mengatakan bahwa satu tambah satu sama dengan seratus tujuh puluh sembilan, Hinata hanya akan beranggapan bahwa Sasuke sedang berfilosofi secara mendalam. Filosofi yang hanya bisa dimengerti oleh orang-orang dengan intelegensi tinggi atau telah berhasil memecahkan kasus-kasus sulit seperti misteri otak Masashi Kishiomoto saat membuat plot sang antagonis pengen jadi Kades Konoha. Dengan keadaan Kishimoto yang tidak stabil, maka bukan tidak mungkin Sinetron Mas Narto akan berakhir dengan pernikahan antara Mas Narto dan Gamabunta.

Atau lemon TontonxAkamaru.

Logika Sasuke sangat menakjubkan, sangat menarik, dan sangat… sesat. Hinata perlu mengkonsultasikan permasalahan ini kepada guru agamanya dulu. Logika Sasuke sangat menarik, tetapi juga terdengar tidak benar. Ini susahnya orang yang mengerti agama setengah-setengah.

"Tidak apa-apa kan?" Sasuke mendesak disela-sela usaha menghapus cat biru dari tubuhnya "Masuk sekarang saja. Lagi pula aku kedinginan di sini."

"Tapi Manda bukan manusia…" Hinata berargumen "Yang dimaksud muhrim mesti manusia."

Sasuke mengernyit "Manda juga punya perasaan. Dia mirip manusia."

Buktinya Manda tidak langsung menggigit orang yang ia temui. Manda begitu pengasih, suatu hal yang Sasuke yakini diwarisi dari dirinya. Manda adalah ular ramah dan penyayang. Ia suka bergulung di leher orang, meski orang itu belum lama ia temui, dengan hangat dan nyaman. Saking ramah dan antusiasnya Manda dalam melakukan kegiatan bergulung di sekeliling leher, kadang-kadang orang merasa seperti sedang dicekik. Wajah mereka membiru. Teriakan 'Tolong lepaskan!' meluncur dengan begitu mesra.

Sasuke bangga dengan ularnya yang baik. Manda memang sangat unik.

Dia juga selalu merespon setiap perubahan _mood_ Sasuke. Saat Sasuke sedih, Manda meliuk-liuk; saat Sasuke marah, Manda meliuk-liuk; saat Sasuke cemas, Manda meliuk-luk; saat Sasuke gembira pun, Manda meliuk-liuk. Kalau Sasuke senang lalu tiba-tiba Manda _break dance_, itu pasti dunia Naruto, bukan dunia Mentos.

"Tapi ular memang b-biasanya meliuk." Hinata bilang "Hewan n-nggak bisa disamakan dengan manusia." Manusia mana yang mau disamakan dengan hewan? Selama bukan staff departeman masokis dan BDSM, pasti tidak ada orang yang mau direndahkan. Manusia adalah khalifah di muka bumi, Hinata percaya. Tidak bisa disederajatkan dengan hewan, apa lagi hewan yang menjadi tersangka kasus deportasi Kakek dan Nenek umat manusia dari surga.

"Bisa." Sasuke keras kepala "Pokoknya aku mau masuk sekarang."

Sasuke tidak ambil pusing. Ia meraih lengan Hinata dan menyeretnya bersama dengan tas ransel besar yang ia sampirkan di bahu. Hinata sepertinya malu-malu. Sasuke beranggpan bahwa itu _cute_, tapi dia tidak punya banyak waktu lagi sekarang. Targetnya, ia harus menikah dan mulai bereproduksi mulai tahun depan. Sikap malu-malu Hinata bisa ditunda untuk sementara ini.

Sasuke akan terus mengingat kejadian hari ini sampai berpuluh-puluh tahun nanti. Saat itu dia sedang menuntun punggung Hinata agar segera kembali ke dalam sarang mereka. Hinata sedikit memprotes, namun Sasuke dengan kesabaran yang teramat sangat, ditambah senyumnya yang begitu menenangkan, berusaha untuk memberikan pengertian kepada Hinata.

Ah, dia memang orang baik.

Hinata mengangguk pasrah. Sasuke menyeringai. Mulai kelihatan lagi otak bejatnya.

Dan tepat detik itu lah matapetaka itu terjadi.

"Jangan bergerak!" Suara gaib terdengar "Letakkan tangan Anda di belakang kepala! Menjauh dari korban sekarang juga!"

Semua berlalu begitu cepat. Adegan sekian detik yang sangat memilukan hati. Sasuke berteriak marah saat jeritan putus asa Hinata terdengar. Hinata ditarik secara paksa dari cengkeramannya. Siapa yang berani menentang kisah cinta mereka? Siapa yang merebut Hinata dari dirinya? Siapa?! Tidak bisakah seorang Uchiha Sasuke dicintai barang seumur hidup saja?! Tidak ada yang boleh memisahkannya dari Hinata. Hinata sudah menjadi miliknya sejak mereka berdua klepek-klepek berkelompok!

Sasuke bersiap menerjang. Tinjunya terkepal. Ia akan merebut kembali Hinatanya. Terkutuklah manusia-manusia yang menghalangi jalan mereka menuju pelaminan. Ia membiarkan ranselnya yang jatuh begitu saja. Dengan langkah-langkah keras Sasuke membawa dirinya bersama jutaan motif pembunuhan ke lokasi yang telah direncanakan. Di sana terlihat punggung orang itu yang sedang memeluk Hinata.

Memeluk Hinata.

Memeluk Hinata.

Lupa dibold: **MEMELUK HINATA**.

Sasuke merasakan kemarahannya mencapai ubun-ubun. Ia berlari dengan tangan taracung mengancam. Urat di dahinya turut eksis dalam memeriahkan kemarahan Sasuke. Tidak ada orang yang boleh menyentuh Hinata, tidak ada!

"*piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip*!" Sasuke berteriak. Tanpa segan apa lagi malu-malu, ia mendorong tersangka bertangan kotor itu menjauh. Si tersangka terjatuh dengan bunyi 'buk' "Tangan lo dijaga." Tambahnya, menarik Hinata untuk berpindah dan berdiri di belakangnya.

Untuk sekian detik grup empat orang itu diam. Sasuke marah-marah. Yang tiganya sepertinya baru mendengar berita paling absurd abad ini.

"…masalah lo apa?" Akhirnya mereka kembali bersuara "Kita cuman punya urusan dengan Hinata. Lo ada masalah?"

Dia berdiri tertatih. Matanya memandang sinis.

Tapi tidak akan ada yang dapat mengalahkan kesinisan Sasuke. Dia sudah melewati semua tahap pengkaderan untuk dapat menjadi anggota tetap Himpunan Sinis Indonesia. Sasuke mendengus. Dasar perusak rumah tangga orang. Sudah bersalah, masih banyak bicara. Seharusnya bukan hanya _sex education_ yang diajarkan di sekolah-sekolah. Harus ada juga yang namanya _commitment education_. Salah satu bab harus mengajarkan mengenai betapa haramnya menganggu rumah tangga orang yang harmonis, bahagia, sakinah, mawadah, warahmah, seperti hubungan Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Masalahnya lo megang cewek gue." Sasuke angkuh "Kalau masih pengen tangan lo tetap utuh, jaga dia tetap di samping badan lo."

Sasuke menyeringai puas waktu mendapati pipi Hinata memerah. Wajahnya kembali datar saat berhadapan dengan dua sahabat yang rahangnya terbuka.

Mereka terdiam. Lagi.

Sampai akhirnya si mata biru berbalik ke sahabatnya lalu berbisik "Dia lebih aneh dari yang gue kira." Tanpa memperdulikan Sasuke, ia bertanya pada Hinata yang di seberangnya juga nampak bingung tapi tetap tersenyum malu-malu "Hinata, yakin dengan si aneh ini?"

Sasuke tercekat. Dia tidak suka dijelek-jelekan di depan calon istrinya. Dia harus kelihatan sebagai calon suami paling sempurna dengan kriteria yang pas sesuai dengan yang ditanamkan ibu PKK. "Hinata suka sama gue!" Sasuke defensif, langsung melanjutkan buku Marah-marah Chapter II: Pokoknya dia suka sama gue "Hinata cuman suka sama gue, lo nggak ada apa-apanya!"

Kedua orang itu membuka mulutnya lebih lebar. Nampak kesal sekaligus tak percaya. Mereka membuka lalu menutup mulut lagi. Putus asa dan tak tahu harus bicara apa. Setelah kebingungan cukup lama, salah satu di antara mereka bersuara, kekesalannya yang menumpuk tumpah ruah ke mana-mana "Lu memang _freak_, ya." Dia bilang. Giginya bergemeretuk. Dia menarik nafas panjang-panjang "Gue CEWEK! Lo gila ato gimana, sih?!"

Dia berteriak putus asa. Hinata yang khawatir bersiap untuk menenangkan ke sisinya, tapi Sasuke menahan.

"Udahlah, Sakura." Sahabatnya dengan rambut kuning menepuk punggung mungil itu "Memang gila ini orang."

Sasuke tersenyum mengejek. Teriakannya tak kalah keras "Yah! Siapa tahu lo nama paginya Sakura, malam berubah jadi Sakumo!"

Begitu saja.

Perang teriakan itu berlanjut. Hinata menatap putus asa. Sesekali menyentuh punggung Sasuke saat dirasa lelaki itu akan memukul dua wanita di depannya. Kemarahan Sasuke meluap-luap. Hinata tidak berpikir bahwa Sasuke adalah orang yang diskriminatif. Maka dari itu, rasanya meskipun yang membuat kesal dia adalah perempuan, mungkin Sasuke tidak akan pikir-pikir untuk melayangkan tinjunya.

"Lo balik ke gua sekarang!" Teriakan Sasuke masih terdengar.

"Lo balik ke alam lo sekarang!" Balasan balik pun masih ada.

Hinata menggerakkan kepalanya seperti menonton pertandingan tenis.

"Hinata gak suka sama lo!"

"Gue cewek, lu ngarti kagak?!"

"Hinata nggak bakal suka sama lo!"

"Gue cewek dan Hinata juga gak bakal suka sama lo!"

"Hinata suka sa—"

"Hinata pernah punya tunangan! Hinata masih suka sama dia!"

Sasuke tercekat.

Teriakannya terhenti. Apa ini? Hinata membiarkan dirinya mencinta sebelumnya? APA INI? Apakah ini semacam genjutsu? Hati Sasuke hancur berkeping-keping. Pelan-pelan suara Cakra Khan yang mensenandungkan 'Harus Terpisah' mulai terdengar. Hati Sasuke yang tinggal kepingan berubah menjadi debu di musim panas. _Kuberduka, Kaubahagia_. Teganya kau, Hinata. Fugaku benar, cinta itu pedih. Megi Z juga benar, lebih baik sakit gigi. Persetan dengan cinta.

Bagi cinta pertamanya dia bukan cinta pertama.

Sasuke kecewa.

"~"

"~"

"~"

Hukum internasionalnya, dukun itu berpakaian hitam-hitam, wangi kemenyan, markasnya gelap gulita. Kalau pun ditambah dengan _service_ music, lagu yang diputar haruslah 'Mbah Dukun' yang pernah dipolulerkan Alam. Ini semacam kode etik nasional dukun, sebagaimana dokter harus berjas putih dan pemeran utama cewek film _action_ harus ber_high-heels_, meskipun tidak logis. Dukun ISO atau SNI haruslah mengikuti standar-standar tersebut secara saksama. Dukun semestinya terkesan mistis dan misterius.

Itu mengapa Kiba perlu mengecek lagi alamatnya begitu menyadari bahwa markas Mbah Gaara lebih mirip diskotik. Gelap, tapi ajeb-ajeb. Maskotnya entah mengapa teddy bear. Logonya symbol heart merah ngejreng.

Tapi bukan itu alasan utama mengapa Kiba sangsi.

Dia bertemu dengan Mbah Gaara yang ternyata belum mbah-mbah.

Kalau muda begini mah, sangat tidak etis dan tidak mengenakkan dipanggil 'Mbah'. Ini kayak manggil Jiraiya 'Bro'. Mungkin lebih akrab kalau dipanggil dengan nama saja. Masa' iya dipanggil 'Mbah'?

Kiba membentuk cengiran canggung. Ia terbatuk. Ternyata Gaara cukup baik karena langsung memberikan jeruk nipis dan kecap. Sangat tradisional dan efektif.

Meskipun setelah itu meminta bayaran lima puluh ribu.

Kiba terbatuk lagi. Ia menjadi lebih percaya diri dan beranggapan bahwa mereka benar-benar seumuran dan tidak perlu mbah-mbahan.

Cengiran canggung Kiba berubah menjadi cengirannya yang gembira.

"Gaara, begini,"

Mata Gaara menyipit.

Kiba merasa canggung lagi. Ia pura-pura tidak melihat ekspresi menakutkan itu lalu melajutkan dengan hati-hati, "Gaara, gue—"

"Tau sopan-santun?"

Kiba menelan ludah, memaksakan tawa yang lebih mirip rintihan "Gaara, jangan terlalu seri—"

"Mbah Gaara."

"…"

"…"

"Ehh.. Mbah Gaara, begini," Kiba memulai dengan kepercayaan yang perlahan meluntur "Saya punya teman yang suka sama cewek, tapi cewek ini nggak suka sama dia. Saya pengen minta bantuannya, Mbah."

Gaara diam. Kiba tiba-tiba merasa perlu membela diri "Bukan saya, Mbah. Beneran. Ini teman saya. Jomblo terus dia."

Padahal Kiba juga jomblo terus.

Gaara mengangguk takzim. Ia mengambil sejumput daun kering dari baki terdekat lalu membakarnya. Matanya menutup. Mulutnya komat-kamit mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat yang setelah Kiba dengar secara saksama ternyata lirik lagu 'Baby' dari Justin Bieber.

Kiba meremas celananya kuat-kuat. Dia harus sabar, dia harus sabar! Laki-laki agak miring di depannya ini telah teruji kesaktiannya. Ia satu-satunya orang bisa menyelamatkan reputasi Kiba, setelah Naruto, yang kiba ketahui baru-baru ini, ternyata sengaja memilih kasus Danzo daripada Sasuke karena terlanjur putus asa. Dia hanya memilihkan teman kencan, lalu angkat tangan. _Bangsat, Naruto_.

Merasa Gaara sudah terlalu lama memuja Justin Bieber, Kiba mempertaruhkan nyawanya dengan mengajukan pertanyaan kritis. Dia masih sayang nyawa, tapi kalau masalah ini tidak selesai, hidupnya juga tidak akan tenang. Di masa tua nanti dia akan duduk di kursi goyang sambil teringat satu masa di mana dia gagal menangani kasus manusia batu. Kiba tidak mampu membayangkan hal yang demikian.

"Mbah Gaara, jadi bagaimana ini? Bagusnya pelet apa?"

Kiba langsung tembak. Pelet apa saja, yang penting Hinata dan Sasuke bisa bersama.

Mata Gaara yang tadinya tertutup, membuka perlahan. Kiba menelan ludah.

Gaara merogoh ke dalam sakunya, mengeluarkan handphone, lalu menunjukkan satu foto yang tak asing lagi bagi Kiba "Sasuke yang ini kan?" Dia bilang "Dan Hinata yang ini?" Katanya, menunjuk foto yang berbeda dengan seorang wanita muda sebagai modelnya.

Kiba tidak tahu harus merasa kagum atau bergidik. Kedua foto itu tepat sekali. Benar-benar foto Sasuke dan Hinata. Dunia perdukunan telah memasuki satu fase yang mengerikan. Semua orang tidak bisa lagi bersembunyi dari kedashatan ilmu kegelapan ini. Kiba merasa ia telah memilih dukun yang terlalu ekstrim. Dia jadi teringat kata-kata Naruto, ini dosa besar. Gaara terlalu dukun, sangat dukun. Kiba khawatir ia akan terkena azab atau sejenisnya jika bertransaksi dengan dukun semacam Gaara.

"B-ba-bagai—" Kiba mencengkeram dadanya, mencoba menenangkan diri "B-bagaimana Mbah Gaara bisa langsung menebak? Foto-foto itu, maksud saya—"

Kiba tak sanggup lagi melanjutkan kalimatnya. Baru sekarang kesadaran memukulnya. Bukannya semakin sakti dukun semakin banyak tumbalnya? Meskipun tempat ini asoy, tapi mungkin ini hanya taktik Gaara untuk menarik orang agar mau dipersembahkan kepada Jashin. Kiba ingin menangis. Dia jarang sholat, puasa kemarin pun bolong-bolong. Dia juga belum menjalankan perintah agama untuk menikah. Ditambah lagi dia tidak berbakti kepada orang tua.

"Oh. Foto ini?" Gaara tak acuh.

Kiba mengangguk kaku. Tangannya mulai berkeringat. Dia ingin membaca ayat kursi, tapi dia kembali mendapat gamparan kesadaran bahwa dia belum hafal ayat kursi.

"Saya lulusan Teknik Informatika."

Dan getaran di tangan Kiba berubah jadi kedutan.

"Lulusan apa?"

Gaara tak menjawab. Dia menunjuk foto Sasuke lagi "Kalau dia, saya tidak mau ikut campur."

Kiba menatap bingung. _Tapi Gaara dukun internasional!_ "Tapi Anda dukun—"

"Masalahnya," Nada Gaara semakin datar "tanpa diberi sentuhan setan pun, dia sudah cukup 'setan'."

_Maksudnya?_

Kiba dengan suka rela mengorek kupingnya.

Dia tertawa miris. Setelah Naruto yang digadang-gadang sebagai agen biro jodoh terbaik angkat tangan, kini giliran seorang dukun internasional yang memilih tidak ikut campur. Orang-orang yang dianggap baik di bidangnya saja tidak mau berurusan, sementara dia, seorang pemuda yang hanya menginginkan hidup tentram sebagai petugas kebun binatang, malah siang-malam berkucur keringat menahan beban misi yang terlalu berat.

Persetan dengan semua ini.

Dia mau jadi gigolo saja.

"~~"

"~~"

Kalimat bijak hari ini:

"_Dukun juga manusia."_

"~~"

"~~"

Salam,

Ava : )


	5. Chapter 5

**ACT 5 : Love is Revenge**

Kata mereka tentang putus-nyambung:

"Bagaimana, ya. Begitulah perpolitikan dalam cinta." –Pemirsa setia berita

"Kita bisa gunakan animasi dan dubbing dengan suara pacar buat ngatasin rindu." –Pemirsa setia animasi

"Dia pasti selingkuh! Aku tahu gitu! Pasti selingkuh ama sahabat pacar aku sendiri! Arrrg! Dan ternyata aku anak orang kaya!" –Pemirsa setia sinetron

**SUMBER**: Jakarta Alayers Club

"~"

"~"

"~"

Memangnya cuma Hinata yang bisa 'selingkuh'?

Sasuke membuktikan kepada seluruh umat dari segala spesies bahwa dia juga bisa. Setelah membaca _term and condition_, Sasuke dengan penuh kesadaran diri membuang dirinya yang selalu dia anggap ganteng, sexy, kaya, dan menggoda ke pasar bebas. Sungguh merugi Hinata yang mencampakkan dirinya. Manusia sesempurna dan selangka Sasuke seharusnya diawetkan untuk dijadikan pembelajaran khusus bagi manusia-manusia yang tidak seberuntung dirinya dalam kehidupan yang fana ini. Hinata seharusnya mengerti. Hinata seharusnya langsung puasa empat puluh hari, bikin syukuran, mencantumkan 'Milik Sasuke' besar-besar di jidatnya begitu mereka mengukuhkan janji kebersamaan, bukannya berselingkuh! Sasuke tidak percaya!

Tapi semua terlanjur terjadi. Sasuke akan membuat Hinata menyesal seumur hidup, bahkan sesudah hidup, karena dia telah menduakan Sasuke. Hinata akan menghabiskan hidupnya dengan penyesalan dan kecemburuan teramat sangat kepada wanita yang menggandeng lengan Sasuke.

Seperti wanita ini.

Yang rambutnya merah-merah silau. Bukan tipe Sasuke, sebenarnya. Tapi dia malas disebut punya _fetish_ Hinata, setelah sebelumnya disebut tergila-gila pada gigi. Pasca-Hinata, Sasuke memang hanya berkencan dengan wanita-wanita berambut gelap, berkulit putih dan bermata pucat, tapi bukan berarti dia kesengsem super nyusruk sama Hinata! Hinata yang kesengsem sama dia! Yah, meskipun tipe cewek Sasuke memang… kalau bisa, sih… yang rambutnya hitam, kulitnya putih, matanya lavender pucat, tinggi kurang lebih 145 cm, pemalu, sering gugup kalau bicara, dadanya… ehm… berisi.

Tapi bukan HINATA!

Lengan Sasuke mengejang. Perempuan itu menoleh.

"Sasuke? Nggak apa-apa, Beb?" Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap genit. Sasuke memuja dirinya sendiri yang begitu pengasih sampai-sampai mau disentuh manusia tipe ini. Sungguh mulia dirinya. _All hail the king_ "Karin punya… obatnya." Perempuan itu memasang senyum menggoda. Lengan Sasuke yang digandengnya mulai ia elus perlahan.

Wajah Sasuke berkedut. Mestinya si merah ngejreng itu diam saja. Tau kan sekarang ozon menipis. Hawa tidak sedap dari mulutnya bisa memperparah kerusakan ozon. Sasuke mulai mempertanyakan eksistensi Green Peace yang tidak mencantumkan orang-orang sejenis ini sebagai penyebab utama melelehnya es nun jauh di kutub sana. Kalau es meleleh, bagaimana nasib beruang, penguin, pisang ijo dan cendol? Yang paling penting, bagaimana nasib Hinata kalau kepanasan? Hinata kan mungil. Bagaimana kalau Hinata juga ikut meleleh?

Stop.

Sasuke mengingatkan dirinya lagi bahwa dia _charming and sexy_. Tujuannya sekarang, berada di angkringan langganan Hinata adalah untuk menunjukkan bahwa dia sangat berpotensi dan memiliki daftar panjang wanita-wanita yang mau bersamanya. Hinata pasti menyesal.

_Proudly present, the evil laugh:_

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Dan tawanya berhenti saat targetnya muncul, juga dengan menggandeng seseorang.

_And here the, umm… not-so-evil laugh:_

Ha... haha.. hiks… ha… hiks… hiks…

Tapi Sasuke tidak berlama-lama meratapi. Ia cepat merubah taktik. Lelaki idaman adalah lelaki yang nampak tangguh. NAMPAK tangguh. Meskipun dalamnya lembek kayak cincau, kalau luarnya nampak tangguh, itu sudah cukup. Wanita sangat terintimidasi dengan pejantan kuat yang dianggap bisa memimpin dirinya dan calon anak-anak mereka yang bejibun itu.

Ini adalah pelajaran lain dari NatGeo. Sungguh, apa yang bisa Sasuke lakukan tanpa National Geographic?

Sasuke berdehem dengan suara bassnya yang menurut dia sangat menggoda. Dia mengambil nada 'do'.

"Sayang, tadi malam hebat sekali." Dia bilang, memeluk pinggang yang mirip tusuk gigi "Malam ini juga, ya?"

Sasuke ingin sekali berteriak '_Rasakan itu!_' begitu ia menangkap Hinata melirik ke arahnya. Di sela-sela memesan bakso, Hinata masih menyempatkan diri untuk bercemburu ria. Bakso, bagi sebagian besar rakyat Indonesia, adalah sejenis heroin. Bikin _high_, kecanduan, dan tiba-tiba ngomong yang aneh-aneh. Bayangkan, kalau orang yang make heroin masih sempat cemburu, itu berarti kekasih hatinya pasti sangat dipuja.

Sasuke berusaha sebisa mungkin menahan senyum kemenangan yang berusaha merayapi. Dia berusaha acuh tak acuh pada Hinata yang duduk satu meja di seberangnya dengan orang tidak penting itu.

Sasuke mengelus rambut Karin perlahan. Dalam hati bertanya-tanya santan cap apa yang dia pakai. Senyum kemenangannya berusaha ia tahan, memilih wajah songong yang mantap untuk dipamerkan. Saat matanya tertumbuk mata Hinata, Sasuke merasa bahwa wajah songongnya sudah mantap. Dia tidak kelihatan _desperate_ dan cukup untuk memberi pelajaran hidup untuk Hinata.

Tapi Hinata malah tersenyum sambil sedikit menganggukkan kepala.

Sasuke meneguhkan dirinya. Sungguh cobaan yang berat. Dia memoles lagi wajah songongnya, kali ini ditambah dengan sedikit sentuhan ketidakpedulian. Tangannya mulai kram-kram mengelus ijuk merah itu, apa lagi Karin mulai bersandar di dadanya. Tapi Sasuke tidak menyerah.

Meskipun ekspresinya sedikit luntur begitu si orang-tidak-penting membuka mulut.

"Hinata, tadi malam asyik banget! Ntar kapan-kapan lagi, ya?"

_That was his line, damnit!_

Tunggu.

Dia ngapain sama Hinata tadi malam?

Apa yang asyik tadi malam?

"Baju-bajunya lucu-lucu. Emang bener, dah. _Shopping_ tuh enaknya malam ternyata."

Elusan Sasuke di rambut Karin berubah jadi jambakan. Tega sekali, Hinata. Pergi _shopping_ tanpa dirinya.

Sasuke tidak mau kalah. Dia menoleh pada Karin yang mulai merintih kesakitan "Tadi malam kita belanjanya memang agak gila-gilaan. Tapi mau gimana, ya. Orang kaya, sih." Dia melirik penuh kesinisan pada si orang-tidak-penting "Kita belanjanya kebanyakan. Beli kulkas, beli mesin cuci, beli mobil. Haduh. Padahal kan gue udah punya."

Sasuke pura-pura prihatin. Dia menggeser Karin dan perlahan merogoh ke dalam kantongnya, mengeluarkan dompet kulit dan sengaja memposisikannya secara strategis supaya merknya yang super mahal itu bisa terlihat oleh Hinata. Dengan gerakan yang lebih pelan dia mengeluarkan berbagai _member card_-nya, dan terakhir, dengan gerakan lebih dramatis, dia mengeluarkan kartu debitnya yang _unlimited_.

"Uang tanpa batas gini kadang-kadang gue bingung juga gimana makenya." Sasuke mengipas-ngipasi wajahnya dengan kartu debit hitam berkilau "Memang susah jadi orang kaya."

Sasuke juga tahu Hinata anak orang kaya. Tapi setelah melihat kediaman Hyuuga yang begitu memilukan, serta fakta Hyuuga Hiashi yang masih berjiwa PNS, Sasuke sangsi Hinata pernah menyentuh kartu debit. Sebenarnya, Sasuke juga khawatir jangan-jangan Hinata pikir dia miskin jadi tidak mampu menghidupi anak-anak mereka dan lebih memilih makhluk lain yang lebih kekuning-kuningan, alias berlumur emas.

Sasuke mendapat teori ini setelah runtutan pemikiran yang panjang. Dia sadar bahwa orang dengan banyak anak biasanya adalah anggota gank kelas menengah ke bawah. Kasian sekali. Mau ke Trans Studio, mahal sangat. Mau ke Bali, jauh bener. Mau ke Malaysia, nanti dikira TKI. Dia selalu menginginkan banyak anak. Hinata pasti menarik garis lurus dan langsung menghubungkan namanya dengan kata 'kere'. Hal yang seperti ini perlu untuk diluruskan.

"I-itu kartu debit, ya?"

Suara Hinata membuat datar bibir Sasuke menjadi lengkungan kejam. Ternyata benar, Hinata belum pernah melihat kartu debit. Ohohohoho. Sayang sekali. Satu-satunya pria yang punya kartu debit di kehidupannya ternyata telah dia campakkan. Menangislah, Hinata!

"Kalo iya, kenapa? Baru pernah liat kartu debit?" Karin menggeram. Merasa terancam dengan kedatangan betina baru.

Sasuke pengen langsung ngegampar. _Diem lo!_

"Lo jadi cewek jangan nyolot!" Pendukung Hinata berteriak balik.

Leher Sasuke ikut bergerak. _Lo juga diam!_

Hinata mengerjap, masih menatap kartu debit dengan penuh kekaguman. "Iya… baru pertama kali."

Suara teriakan Karin dan manusia-tidak-penting tak terdengar jelas. Sasuke lumer. Itu jawaban yang polos sekali. Dia nyaris saja menyodorkan kartu debitnya agar bisa diinspeksi secara jelas oleh Hinata. Nyaris. Tapi Sasuke pejantan tangguh. Dia cepat-cepat tersadarkan. Tidak, tidak. Dia tidak boleh jatuh pada perangkap Hinata. Lihat saja, Hinata telah mengkhianatinya. Sasuke tidak terima.

Sasuke mendengus penuh kesinisan. Dia berdiri, jari menuding pada Hinata yang duduk dengan wajah bingung "Aku tahu wanita macam apa kau, Hinata!"

"O-oh, ya?" Wajah yang bingung berubah merona. Hinata menunduk, menatap Sasuke dengan malu-malu dari balik poninya "Aku senang Sasuke memahamiku. Aku juga akan mencoba memahami Sasuke."

"…"

"T-terima kasih, Sasuke."

"…"

"Sasuke baik sekali."

"…"

Sasuke menutup mulutnya yang menganga. Memangnya tadi dia bicara apa? Hinata memang lawan yang tangguh. Dia tidak yakin bisa memenangkan pertandingan kali ini. Oh, tidak masalah. Masih ada waktu lain. Dia masih punya seribu satu cara untuk membuat Hinata menangis-nangis di hadapannya meminta dinikahi. Dan dia masih punya _evil laugh_:

_Hahahaha!_

"Sudahlah. Aku mau pergi dari sini." Oke, Hinata mungkin imut-imut, Sasuke sebagai pesaing sportif mengakui itu. Tapi dia sendiri ganteng. Dia tidak kalah kalau mau dibanding-bandingkan. Peta kekuatan mereka sama. Sasuke tak akan kalah.

"S-sasuke," Hinata berdiri tiba-tiba, menarik ujung t-shirtnya "Kau tidak boleh pergi sekarang."

Sasuke menepis tangan Hinata "Kau sudah terlambat, Hinata. Semua sudah terjadi. Aku akan pergi sekarang."

"Sasuke, tidak boleh—"

"Hanya itu? Tanpa ucapan maaf sedikit pun? Ha! Mengapa aku tidak boleh pergi? Aku bisa pergi ke mana pun yang aku mau."

"Karena—"

"Karena kau mencintaiku dan tidak mau melepaskanku?" _insert_ tawa antagonis "Butuh lebih dari tarikan di t-shirt untuk melakukannya. Maaf-maaf saja, aku tak tertipu."

"Sasuke, karena—"

"Cukup, Hinata. Cukup sampai di sini. Selamat tinggal!"

Sasuke memacu motornya. Meninggalkan Karin yang histeris, Tenten yang tak bisa berkata-kata, dan Hinata yang kembali bingung. Dia teringat lagi kejadian saat sasuke meninggalkannya di warung Mbak Ayame.

"Karena baksomu belum dibayar."

"~"

"~"

"~"

"Yang jadi klien kita itu benar Uchiha Sasuke?" Senju Hashirama mengerutkan kening pada profil yang dia baca "Anaknya Fugaku?"

Naruto mengkeret. Dia sudah habis-habisan menutupi kasus Sasuke dari ketua biro jodoh tapi akhirnya tercium juga. Ini semua gara-gara Kiba minta bantuan dukun. Tahu dukun itu dilarang dalam agama, masih mau juga diminta _service_-nya. Ujung-ujungnya mereka harus kena adzab. Plis. Apa aja tapi tolong jangan reputasi. Jangan reputasinyaaaaaa.

"Ehm, iya, Pak. Sejauh ini ada kemajuan. Heh-heh-heh." Naruto tertawa gugup, tangannya mulai dingin. Dia nggak bohong juga. Kan memang maju. Sasuke dulu berhati batu, sekarang gairahnya untuk nyipokin sesama makhluk Tuhan mulai kentara. Ini kemajuan. Naruto tidak berbohong. Kata Ayahnya bohong itu dosa.

Kerutan di dahi Hashirama makin dalam "Kemajuan bagaimana?" Dia membolak-balik profil Sasuke yang berfoto narsis pas cosplay "Sudah ketemu _date_-nya? Dia ikut biro jodoh sudah dengan izin orang tuanya kan?"

Naruto menelan ludah.

Sebelumnya, dia dan Kiba telah menemui Uchiha Madara dan meminta pertanggungjawaban dari ajaran sesatnya. Sebaga generasi yang lebih senior, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa dengan mudahnya menjerumuskan para penerus bangsa? Seharusnya dia mendidik generasi tangguh, bukan malah merusak.

Tapi jawaban Madara membuat jantung Naruto sesaat berhenti. Kiba di sebelahnya bahkan perlu mencari pegangan. Madara tidak berhubungan dengan ini. Masalahnya tidak selesai hanya karena mereka mengkonfrontasi Madara. Dia bahkan sejak awal seharusnya tidak perlu dilibatkan sama sekali untuk masalah Sasuke. Sasukelah masalahnya, bukan Madara.

Madara tidak pernah memberikan ajaran sesat apapun kepada Sasuke.

Sasukelah inspirasinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dukun, coret.

Penggagas aliran sesat, coret.

Apa lagi yang bisa mereka lakukan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke ternyata berbakat dalam segala bidang, termasuk dalam dunia perstalkingan.

Mudah saja Hinata menyadarinya. Pertama, nyaris tiap malam dari jendelanya dia bisa melihat sesosok makhluk aneh yang berdiri atau tengkurap di depan pagar. Kadang-kadang kucing super gede, kadang-kadang jadi Gatot Kaca. Sasuke sangat memanfaatkan bakat cosplaynya. Kedua, meskipun Sasuke sering pura-pura acuh dan juga pura-pura kebetulan, tapi sungguh keterlaluan kalau mereka selalu bertemu di tempat-tempat tak terduga seperti toilet wanita. Ketiga, dia tahu dari Neji kalau akun FB, Twitter dan e-mailnya sudah di_hack_. Hinata curiga Sasukelah _hacker_ dibalik status '_Sasuke, miss you, honey 3_' yang tiba-tiba nangkring di akunnya.

Dia pernah dikirimi foto _topless_ Sasuke. Juga pernah dikirimi video Sasuke yang sedang tidur, entah apa maksudnya. Video berdurasi (tidak tanggung-tanggung) tiga jam itu hanya menampakan Sasuke yang sedang tidur siang. Itu saja.

Hinata sedih. Akhir-akhir ini Sasuke sepertinya menghindarinya, Hinata tidak tahu kenapa. Memang Sasuke sering 'nongkrong' dekat rumahnya, dia juga sering update status Hinata, tapi jika mereka bertemu, Sasuke langsung melarikan diri sambil marah-marah. Hinata bingung. Padahal sebelumnya mereka harmonis-harmonis saja. Malah Hinata sempat pede, Sasuke akan melamarnya sesegera mungkin. Kepedean itu memang terbukti menyakitkan. Bukannya dilamar, Hinata malah ditinggalkan

Hinata mencoba tegar, meski hati terasa sakit. Tadi malam dia makan _ice cream_ sekotak untuk mengobati rasa kecewa. Dia juga sudah makan coklat, _cake, cinnamon roll_, dan kerak telor tapi dadanya masih perih.

Mengapa Sasuke berubah jahat? Apakah memang Genderuwo harus selalu jahat?

Apakah Sasuke memang beruang jahat?

Teman-temannya beranggapan bahwa Sasuke _freak_. Untuk sekedar pacaran memang boleh untuk dijajaki, tapi level lebih tinggi sebaiknya Hinata berkonsultasi kepada Ustadz Yusuf Mansur terlebih dahulu. Begitu kata Ino. Sasuke perlu diruqyah. Teman-temannya sepakat Sasuke adalah tipe suami pembawa bencana. Bahkan Sakura yang dulu ngefans, kini bergidik setiap kali nama Sasuke terucap.

Padahal menurut Hinata Sasuke itu _cute_. Hinata memerah, kedua tangannya memegang pipinya yang memanas. Sasuke…

"Itu bukan _cute_!" Sakura histeris, sebelah tangan menekan dadanya yang terasa sesak melihat salah seorang sahabat baiknya masuk jebakan betmen "Itu _freak_!"

Sakura mengakui, dia sempat tertipu dengan tampang Sasuke yang bagaikan model majalah wanita dewasa. Apa lagi Sasuke _cosplayer_ yang cukup terkenal. Wajarlah wanita normal seperti Sakura memuja dirinya. Wajarlah wanita normal seperti Sakura ngarep bisa _candlelight dinner_ bareng Sasuke. Tapi itu semua di masa lalu. Semua tinggal sejarah setelah dia mengetahui laki-laki macam apa Sasuke itu.

Hinata justru kebalikannya. Dia tidak jatuh cinta pada tampang Sasuke. Di perjalanannya, setelah terkuak tabir ke-_freak_-annya barulah Hinata, perlahan tapi pasti, merasakan benih-benih cinta yang menggelora.

Ini jenis cinta yang berbahaya dan agak bodoh.

Dan lagi, semua orang juga tahu Hinata tidak normal.

"Tapi dia baik…" Hinata mencoba membela Sasuke. Bagaimana pun dia pernah mewarnai hari-harinya.

"Dia _freak_." Ino mengulang istilah yang dipakai Sakura "Kebayang nggak kalo nanti nikah? Banyak anak, nggak boleh keluar rumah, nggak boleh ketemu orang selain dia, amit-amit pokoknya."

Sakura mengangguk kuat-kuat "Status hubungan nggak jelas aja cemburunya nggak ketulungan. Kalo seandainya Hinata miara ikan cupang, pasti cupang itu dicemburuin juga sama dia! Masih banyak cowok lain, Hinata. Kalau mau, aku ajak ketemu sama cowok-cowok kenalanku. Banyak yang _single_, keren, baik pula."

Hinata tertunduk sedih. _Tapi nggak ada yang bisa cosplay Doraemon ganteng selain Sasuke._

"Sasuke memang… agak aneh. Tapi dia manis, perhatian. Dia beneran baik." Mata Hinata menerawang ke zaman tempo doloe. Waktu dia dan Sasuke naik sepeda menyusuri pematang sawah. Tapi setelah dia ingat-ingat lagi, sepertinya dia dan Sasuke belum pernah bersepeda bersama "Kapan-kapan aku ajak ngobrol sama Sasuke. Beneran baik."

Sakura mendesah. Ia melirik Ino putus asa "Hinata, kamu pernah ditawari minum sama Sasuke?"

Hinata mengangguk, masih dengan raut sedih.

Sakura mendelik kepala Ino. Mulutnya membentuk kalimat 'Pasti airnya udah dimantrai Sasu-freak', yang dibalas dengan anggukan penuh makna.

"Jadi begini, Hinata…" Ino merangkul sahabat mungilnya itu dengan hati-hati "Ada temanku. Baiknya, ya ampun, bikin meleleh, deh. Setianya, aduh, jangan ditanya. Perhatiannya, nomor wahid, pokoknya."

Ino berusaha menarik perhatian Hinata. Berhubung Hinata tidak seperti wanita kebanyakan yang perduli dengan tampang dan harta, Ino dan Sakura telah menyusun strategi dengan mempromosikan 'cowok baik', karena cowok seperti itulah yang bisa bikin Hinata klepek-klepek. Itu mengapa mereka bingung waktu tahu Hinata mau-mau saja megang gigi Sasuke. Nista sangat.

Hinata harus kembali pada jalan yang lurus.

Mereka berhasil menjauhkan Sasuke semenjak berita Hinata pernah bertunangan terkuak. Sebenarnya, mereka tak mau mengungkit-ngungkit pertunangan Hinata dan si pangeran kere. Demi apapun, masa lalu itu sebaiknya disimpan rapat-rapat. Tapi, mereka bisa membuktikan satu hal dengan itu. Sasuke memang bejat. Laki-laki itu langsung meninggalkan Hinata. Dia malah tidak mengkonfirmasi tentang status hubungan, identitas tunangan, dan yang terpenting apakah Hinata mencintainya atau tidak. Laki-laki cap apa itu?

Aslinya, Ino dan Sakura hanya meneriakkan apa saja yang datang di pikiran mereka. Hubungan Hinata yang telah lama berlalu juga mereka bawa-bawa. Dulu, Hinata memang berhubungan baik dengan si kere, sekarang ia tak lagi memikirkannya. Siapa juga yang bakal mikirin cowok yang mutusin hubungan sepihak? Ah. _Whatever_. Yang penting teriakan kalimat itu berhasil menjauhkan Sasuke.

Menyingkirkan Sasuke dari kehidupan Hinata mudah saja. Yang susah…

"Hinata, gimana? Mau ketemu cowok yang aku certain nggak? Nggak nyesel, deh."

"I-ino…" desahan nafas "Kan ada Sasuke."

…menyingkirkannya dari hati Hinata.

Di dalam pikiran Hinata yang tak tahu apa-apa, hubungannya dan Sasuke baik-baik saja. Di dalam pikiran Sasuke, dia menjadi korban 'perselingkuhan'. Di dalam pikiran Ino, ini tantangan.

Hinata harus ketemu pacar baru. Harus.

"~~"

"~~"

Kalimat bijak hari ini:

"_Bisa tolong Mbak saja yang bayar harga baksonya?"_

"~~"

"~~"

**a/n**: Di chapter satu pernah disebutin kan Hinata sempat gagal dengan 'pangeran kere'? Hehehe.

Salam,

Ava : )


End file.
